Twists and Turns
by RobinsInNeedOfAWorkOut
Summary: Do you want the unpredicted in your stories? Well it can't get more unpredicted than this. It's a Round Robin folks! We don't even know what will happen, so we doubt you will. Get ready for a rocky ride of Angst, Romance, Humor, and some Lily/James love!
1. Can't He See Me?

**A/N: Hey all you folks here for a good laugh! Well you are going to get one. My name is Adella, and I would just like to say that my writing style and hell, even personality are the **_**opposite **_**from that of my friends', Brooklynn and Clary. And seeing as this is a round robin story, we'll sure have a hard time making it work. So please, I warn you, this story might cause loss of breath by laughter. **

_Chapter One: Can't he see me? _

It was a dreary day outside, rain falling continuously since hours passed. Gloomy was the sky as thunders shook it from time to time. Saturdays were meant to be cheerful, but for Lily, it seemed like today would not be so. She was currently seated in a common room chair, huddled under a blanket and staring at the fire. But unlike many others, she was not letting her mind wander to thoughts of unknown origins. Instead, she was actually staring at the fire. She observed the bright flickering shape, and how the deep color glowed, not giving an exact shade. The gentle dance drew patterns in the air, rippling with heat.

Lily immediately sat up straight, slamming her head forcefully against the back of the cushioned chair. Only she would spend a Saturday cuddled up in the common room observing fire, while others found things actually worthwhile to do.

She looked up at the clock of planets. It was about time for lunch anyhow. She put the blanket away, instantly met with the cold that seemed to come hand in hand with being in Britain. She carefully folded up the blanket, putting it neatly away by the side table near the couches. Lily ran her fingers through her hair a few times, smoothing it out, before she headed out of the portrait hole and into the outside hallways. These it seemed were filled with people. They enthusiastically waved at her as she passed by, but when she failed to wave back and instead gave them a glare, they could be found running for their lives in the opposite direction. Smart people.

Lily Evans was not to be messed with while in a bad mood. As a matter of fact, Lily Evans was not to be messed with, period. She finally reached the Great Hall. The food instantly caught her attention. But that was when she heard a call from behind her.

"Evans!"

Yes, Lily Evans was not to be messed with.

"Potter," she hissed back, as though it were a word of great insult.

But James Potter seemed not to notice.

"Wow," James said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Somebody's a little cranky today," he teased in a ridiculing voice.

"Oh bugger off Potter!" she yelled at the top of her voice before going to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Though she was forced to admit that her hand had been itching to grab her wand and mumble a few illegal hexes that might have cut off _certain _body parts. She angrily grabbed a turkey sandwich from in front of her. Taking big bites, she felt the presence of someone sitting next to her. Her fists clenched, causing a few bites of the meat in the sandwich to fall out.

"I told you to screw off Po-" she stopped when she looked next to her to address the object of her yells. Sitting next to her, looking completely bemused, was a light brown haired boy.

"Oh, sorry Remus, I thought you were James!"

There was only one person who could calm Lily down during one of her rampages. Her best friend, Remus Lupin.

"Oh, don't worry. I think he's a little busy right now," Remus said, chuckling.

Lily looked around. True to Remus' word, James was sitting at the end of the table, laughing with his obnoxious girlfriend, Belle Boscawen. And apparently, the name Belle meant beautiful. But there was another name Lily could think of for Belle, a name of which would fit perfectly, but would not be considered appropriate to fit in this content.

She watched as Belle dramatically flipped her charmed straight, bleached blonde hair and stared up at James, with a nearly worshipping gaze. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back around to Remus.

Remus was also a Marauder. It was a little group which James seemed to lead. And supposedly, the Marauders were closer than brothers. And so, every night, during dinner, to sit with her best friend, Lily was also forced to sit with his prats called friends.

She smiled across to Remus and proceeded to eat her lunch as Remus beside her cracked open a book, of which he loved as he would his best friends, and very nearly, spouse. As the words captured his attention, she stole a glance. And then another, and another. Was it really _that _odd to love your best friend? But she was too frightened to say anything. Not only would she be rejected, but she'd also loose a friend.

But she truly doubted that he knew of her chronic obsession.

"Do I have something on my face?" Remus asked, catching Lily's stare.

Or, at least she hoped he didn't know.

"Oh, er…yeah. Here, let me get it," she said quickly, reaching her arm to wipe away an imaginary food particle.

He raised an eyebrow before going back to reading. Lily blushed deep red, flaming as did her hair, eating again and ordering her eyes to stay away from the gorgeous face next to her.

Suddenly, Lily noticed the strange absence of the pattering rain above her. She looked up and saw a wonderful sight to see whilst it was a Saturday. The rain had stopped and the sun was showing from behind the storm clouds, which was a rare sight of occurrence in Britain.

Remus noticed as well what she was admiring.

"I daresay that means the Hogsmeade trip is not canceled after all." He said, a sigh of relief heavy in his tone.

Lily squealed, which wasn't much like her. But every girl had an occasion to squeal, and this seemed to be hers.

She grabbed his hand resting on the table.

"We _have _to go to the new store! I think it was Gladrags Wizard Wear?" She burst out excitedly, squeezing his hand tightly.

Remus looked back at her with an expression of pure terror.

"Oh…Sorry, but the rest of the Marauders and I have already, er…planned something."

Lily looked at him, an eyebrow quirked with suspicion.

"And _what, _exactly, have you four planned to do?"

"Er…"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright, go have fun frolicking with those wanke—_friends _of yours."

"You're _great _Lily!" he complimented, standing up and giving her a brief hug before running off to the rest of the Marauders to start planning their wonderful Hogsmeade day.

Lily just sat rigid in her seat. Remus had hugged her! Her mind started to phase into mental overload.

_Remus hugged me. Remus hugged me. Remus hugged me. _

She had to suppress another squeal. That had to be the greatest hug ever. It was a nice, warm hug, filled with the tender feelings that were Remus. It was gentle, and that's what she loved most about it. She let out a sigh. The hug made her feel just plain happy.

Could today get any better?

"Come on! Come on!" Alice yelled, dragging Lily to Gladrags. There was still a suffocating humidity in the air, but the sun was shining, and to Lily, that was all that mattered.

The two girls ran as fast as they could to the opening of the shop. They passed by the Three Broomsticks, where the Marauders were entering. She saw Remus huddled with Sirius. This immediately caught her attention. She stopped.

"Hey Alice. Maybe we should go get a butterbeer or something first," she suggested, really wanting to find out what was so important about the Marauders' discussion. Or more importantly, Remus' discussion. In fact, so much she cared about it that she didn't even pause to notice that the group's leader, James, happened to not be there, which was indeed a very rare occurrence.

But Alice did not see the need to stop for a drink, though it was perfectly harmless. She was too intent on the potential shopping spree, for shopping was what she _knew_ was the meaning of life, though against this point Lily debated many times before, of course meeting no agreement.

"No Lily! We have to get there quick or we'll be not able to get inside too soon and it'll take at least an hour or so!"

Lily sighed, "But Alice! I'm really thirsty, and it's just one drink. No big deal that will make, right?" But this did not seem to change Alice's mind any.

"Lily, we are going, now." She said calmly before quickly snatching up Lily's arm and pulling her towards where they were headed.

And Lily looked desperately back as she was tugged away. Through a window, she saw Remus, Sirius, and Peter sitting with three mugs being placed in front of them. Peter looked as though he didn't know what he was doing there. But that wasn't what she currently cared about. She saw Remus and Sirius talking, urgently it seemed, about some issue or another. Some issue that she desperately needed to know. If only she could be in there. Though Alice would gasp at any mention, Lily would have preferred it to shopping at this new store.

But they reached there, instead of Alice magically changing her mind and deciding that eavesdropping on Remus was where they ought to be. And Lily was very tempted to _magically _have Alice change her mind. A large group of girls were crowded around the store, of which was locked by an encompassing magical bubble, made to sparkle lovely colors of pink and purple. Alice looked disappointed by the great masses. She turned around to give Lily the "I-Told-You-So" glare. Lily and Alice tried to shove their ways through the crowd, elbowing this person, kicking that person, and then squeezing through until they reached as close to the front doors as they could manage. There were apparently five minutes until the manager of the store showed up to break the seal and start the first day for the shop.

Lily used these five minutes to scope around in the crowd, seeing who she could recognize. It was then that she saw someone that made her sides split with laughter. Within moments, she was clutching onto Alice with a severe loss of breath, but still laughing her heart out. James was standing in the front of the crowd with Belle, looking near suicidal. Alice spotted what Lily was pointing at with a shaky finger, and she too burst out with insane giggles.

James too, spotted them. And soon after his face twisted with anger. He narrowed his eyes at them and looked away. This made Lily laugh even harder.

Soon the manager stepped up, Trigewal Marsmet. He was dressed in rich silk robes of green and gold, Gladrags' colors. He held up a wand to his throat, muttering a spell. Soon after, his voice bellowed out.

"Thank you all for attending the opening of Gladrags Wizard Wear. I would like to announce to all those here that this opening week, we will be having a sale of 50% off each article of clothing."

This statement was followed by many yells and cheers as all the girls turned red with excitement, something that, often, could only be done by a clothing store.

Trigewal held his wand up high and touched it to the seal.

From the place his wand there was set burst ripples to all directions of the dome. And as they waved, the seal broke away, giving open access to all.

There was an immediate rush to get into the shining new store. Lily grabbed Alice's hand and with her shoulder shoved away the glass door. The inside of the store was huge, even having a beautifully built, amber staircase spiral to a second floor. And there were dress robes of all sorts all around. From the gorgeous to the just plain wacky. Or so thought the other girls. Lily just stood there, mouth wide open, gaping. Dress robes?

"Lily, what's wrong?" asked Alice, wondering why her friend wasn't excited as was she.

"Alice…" Lily whispered, as though what she were about to say was something of terrible crime, which to her, it was.

"Yeah?" asked Alice, really curious.

"These aren't dresses! They're robes in different colors with lace!"

Alice looked shocked.

"What the hell did you think dress robes _were_?" She practically yelled out, greedily looking at all the new dress robes she could spot.

Lily looked at Alice shocked. If she, one day, took Alice to a muggle dress store, Lily was sure Alice might faint with the shock that dresses were actually allowed to be that beautiful. And so, she decided not to chance it.

"Well, I thought it would be something better than _this_." Lily spat out at the dreaded dress robes, disappointed. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well you aren't going to do much better than _this_, so come on!"

Alice dragged Lily over to a giant rack of clothes as she protested feebly the whole way there, mind wandering back to Remus, as it so often did.

"Alice, just look at them! This is a fashion crime," she whined when they reached the newest dress rack; she was rather irked when Alice just waved it off.

Alice thumbed through the clothes on the rock and finally found something.

"Look at this!" She squealed, holding up a robe of frightening bright harlequin. Its bodice was nice fit, Lily admitted to herself, but, it still did as most robes did. It stopped slightly above ankle length, was a smidgen loose, and had billowy long sleeves. And not to mention the hideous color

"You have to try it on!" Alice gushed.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"With this hair?" She asked. Even she knew how hideous she'd be with a dress like that on.

"It'll just make me look so hideous! I wouldn't wear that anywhere."

At this, Alice started to laugh.

"It's not about buying them," she explained.

"We are going to try on the wackiest robes we can find."

Lily grinned. This sounded a lot more fun than she had expected.

"Then what are you idling for? Let's go!"

~oOo~

Lily collapsed, exhausted into her bed. It was not that it was time for bed. Far from it, in truth. Even dinner had not yet begun. But the shopping excursion took so much out of her. Robes after robes they had tried. And true, they were pitiful excuses for dresses, but it had been fun. Not even trying those "gorgeous" dress robes most of the girls had gone after.

Lily and Alice tried on the wackiest outfits that could ever be found on the planet called Earth. Lily's personal favorite was a black one which contained foot long purple frills and puffed out so that it barely even fit into the dressing room stall. She was considering buying that for Halloween, which was but a few weeks away. But now, Lily just wanted to pass out. The only thing, in fact, that hindered her from peaceful rest was her growling stomach. She reluctantly got up from the soft-as-heaven bed in which she tried to slumber.

She walked sleepily down to the common room. And tried to get to the Portrait Hole as quick as she could. The sooner she could get dinner over with, the sooner she could go to sleep. And wouldn't that be a relief?

She harshly threw the portrait open and slammed it close.

"Now! Now! Watch yourself there young lady!" shouted the Fat Lady as her portrait made a large banging sound.

Lily merely growled as response. She seemed to do that a lot. Such would a tiger, or so said her parents. And this was why, at home, Lily was nicknamed Tiger Lily. Great embarrassment that was.

She reached the Great Hall and was immediately hit with the chatter of the entire school. _Just bloody great._ It was a headache just waiting to happen.

She sat down at the table, in a secluded place by the end. She wasn't up to the chatter of the Marauders today. And apparently, even Remus wasn't worth it. She saw them all give her quizzical looks as she sat separate, but they dismissed it. She wasn't important enough. Great.

She looked down at her meal of grilled chicken with a bake of mashed squash on the side. _Delicious. _

Yes, even to herself, Lily was known to be rather sarcastic.

She stabbed the chicken with her fork and was about to bring it to her mouth when she felt the gaze of Remus Lupin on her. She looked at him, without turning her head. He was staring at her, with an expression she couldn't decipher. But just the fact that Remus was taking glances at _her _gave Lily the jitters.

As she ate her dinner, she noticed that Remus gave her many stares. And, with any other, it would be unnerving. But with Remus, it made her heart want to rip and tear its way out of her body (she was also violent, as you may have noticed) and just be able to soar. And that feeling, she loved.

Very soon, dinner had finished, and the desert popped up. She grabbed a small bowl of ice creamed and gobbled it down. Lily, then, tossed the bowl back onto the table and stood up. _Finally. _It was time to sleep. She walked back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. No one else was yet there. She guessed they liked to take their time and enjoy their desert, whereas she was just waiting for it to be done with.

She was just reaching the back of the common room, near the stairs to the dorm rooms, when she heard the portrait hole open. The Marauders were walking in, full of talks and jokes. And there was Remus in the middle, laughing with all the rest. Oh heavens, he was a sure sight when he laughed, when he was actually happy. Then Lily saw his eyes turn and stare into hers.

"One minute mates," she heard him tell the rest of the Marauders. And then he jogged over to the other side of the common room, where Lily was standing, curious.

"Hi Remus," she said.

"Hey!"

"So, how was your guys' day?" she asked, inwardly chuckling.

"Oh, that was okay, but there was something else…"

"Mhm?" she asked, really interested now.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something."

Lily expected to feel that sinking feeling in her stomach that he didn't want to talk about something more, but she didn't. It was a strange feeling, but she guessed that she had realized from his nervous face that this would be a question worth hearing. But she stopped herself before hope took her to crazy conclusions.

"Yes Remus?"


	2. What a Witch!

_**This is (of course) Brooklynn! Well, my writing is very different from Adella's but I tried to make it work, so review and tell me what you think!**_

Remus gazed down at his shoes, making Lily's heart pump violently. She sat down, in an effort to look nonchalant, waiting for Remus' question.

" Lily." Remus said softly, glancing nervously around the room. " Let's move over where it's more quiet." He said as he took her hand and led her away from the crowd that had just entered.

Lily frowned, hoping her hands weren't too sweaty. He was holding her hand!

" I was wondering." Remus stammered, making Lily want to choke him. God, couldn't he see she loved him? How could he be so hesitant?

" Whether you think …" He began to say, as Lily cut him off.

" YES!" Lily blurted out, unable to hold her elation in any longer.

Remus grinned boyishly, shaking his sandy-blonde hair. " Yah think?"

A steady blush crept up to Lily's cheeks. " I think it's a good idea." She said, a little bit of a happy giggle ending her sentence.

The joy on Remus' face was evident. " Good! Because, to be honest I've had a crush on Allegra Vane for the longest time, and well, I didn't know whether she liked me. And, I guess I saw you next to her at that dress store during the Hogsmeade trip so I figured you would know how she felt. Thanks a bunch, Lily!" He said quickly, grabbing her into a huge bear hug (or should I saw wolf hug). He laughed happily, marching off to find Allegra Vane.

Lily stood, heartbroken. Embarrassment flooded her eyes with tears. She bit her lip, trying to hide her wobbling chin. She had to get out of there. People were starting to stare. She stood frozen like a brick, her feet glued to the middle of the common room. Remus loved Allegra. Oh god, how could she have been so stupid? All those miserable hopes had been for nothing. And, now, she had made a fool of herself. No wonder her mother never dated after her dad left her. Love was harsh. Love was dumb. Love was blinding. And, most importantly, love wasn't for Lily Evans.

James laughed, his deep voice joining the chorus of giggles around him. His hazel eyes flickered, avoiding Belle.

" Look at Evans." Belle said, erupting in giggles.

James turned to face Lily, feeling some what annoyed. He ruffled his hair, as he watched several tears fall from her green eyes. It was as if Lily was in the spotlight. Everyone seemed to be watching her. _Move_ He tried to tell her telepathically. He could sense her inward struggle, practically feeling it himself. He had gone through it so many times before. _Oh god, Lily, get out of here_ he thought, willing her to move away from the embarrassing stares of the fellow magical folk.

Lily blinked rapidly, her green blouse stained with tears. Through her blurry eyes, she saw the eyes of her classmates, boring into her skull. Nobody dared to move; afraid she would throw a fit. Except, one tall guy was moving towards her. No, he was probably going past her. Who would approach her? Nobody, that's who. Remus was probably off somewhere with Allegra. Alice was in the hospital wing. She had nobody. Though, for some reason, this blurry person was next to her.

Silently, she felt herself being steered out of the room. She tried to blink the tears out of her eyes, wiping them away with her sleeve. Feeling her legs stop, she looked up, as the boy removed his arm from around her back.

" Potter." She said, her teeth grinding.

James ruffled his hair, motioning to the bathroom door.

Fuming, Lily marched in. _James SODDING Potter!_ She quickly rinsed her eyes, trying to hide her red face, as bright as her hair.

" An apology would be nice, Evans." James said smugly, smirking.

Lily glowered at him, ready to yell. " Why would I owe YOU an apology?" She practically spat.

James rolled his eyes. " Someone needs to swallow her pride!" He sang in a very Sirius-like singsong voice.

" Oh my god!" She screamed, " I would have been fine without you! James _BLOODY_ Potter just always has to be the hero? Doesn't he?" she mimicked as if he were a baby.

James blushed. " I was trying to be nice! Okay, Evans? Does that work for you? Because everything in this whole world revolves around YOUR freaking mood, does it?"

" No, it doesn't." She said coolly, taking a step towards him threateningly.

" To hell it doesn't." He snapped.

Lily stared him straight in the eye furiously, and slapped him clean across the face, stomping off in a fit.

James watched her fume as she walked away. Muttering to himself as he rubbed his cheek, " What a witch!"

Lily stormed into the Hospital Wing, glaring at anyone who dare approach her.

" Lily!" Alice said, coughing into her arm.

Lily cracked a small smile, rather sad. " Oh, Alice!" she said dramatically.

Alice shot a questioning glance at Lily, sitting up in the bed.

" Today was just awful so far." She said crossly, hugging her best friend.

Alice shied away. " Lils, I'm contagious."

But, Lily was too busy ranting. Alice sat patiently, listening to the long narrative.

And, when Lily finished with a large breath, Alice pinched her pale skin.

" Ow!" Lily said, giving Alice a totally 'WHY DID U DO THAT?' glare.

Alice grinned, " No offense, Lily, I totally pity you and everything, but there are worse things going on in the world."

Lily pouted. " I guess …"

" Well, there are! I'm sure you'll get over Remus, and why do you care what James Potter thinks?"

" True." Lily agreed, nodding. " This is stupid. You're right."

Alice nodded, smiling. " I always am. Now, get to class; you're going to be late."

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

In an effort to slip into class quietly, and hopefully unnoticeably, Lily tiptoed into the room. She tried to keep her shoes from making loud noises and her hair from swishing behind her. As she passed James and his group of friends, she only glared.

" Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall snapped, rather in a bad mood today. "Tardiness is not tolerated."

Lily bowed her head, as she murmured. " Yes, professor."

" Please take your seat, Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said with a scowl, pointing at the open desk in the back.

Lily glared at the empty desk as if it were James Potter himself.

" Professor," She protested. " That's not my desk, and it's in the _back_."

McGonagall waved her off. " Sit."

Lily grumbled, stumbling into the seat.

" Now class," McGonagall said, her voice clearly exasperated. "Today, we are to- POTTER!" she squealed in frustration, ignoring her other students. " 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Lily glared at James, her lips pursed.

Minerva McGonagall seemed to just about explode right then as a small owl flew into the classroom, followed by Peeves.

" _ICKLE MINNIE'S IN QUITE A SPINNY!" _He announced repeatedly to the class, as McGonagall read the post.

Lily rolled her eyes trying to block out the annoying rhyme while James and his pack of friends laughed along with Peeves.

" PEEVES! THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! GET. OUT. OF. HERE!" She screamed, practically pulling at her gray hair, which would be the first time she ever ruined her perfect bun.

" Professor." Lily said, raising her hand.

Professor McGonagall's beady eyes just about popped out of her head as she screamed in frustration. " Leave." She whispered, holding her head in her hands.

A silence fell over the room, as Professor McGonagall began to mutter to herself, obviously worried.

" Just go." She said softly, her voice slightly muffled.

Alarmed, the Transfiguration class filed out of the room one by one, not even the marauders made a peep.

" Everyone go to the greenhouse." Lily said loudly (assuming her prefect responsibilities) once they were out of the classroom.

James groaned. " Fine, march." He ordered, pointing to the greenhouse, as the others moved to his command.

Startling Professor Sprout, all 20 of them filled into the greenhouse.

" Professor," Lily said clearly. " We have a slight problem."

Sprout's eyes seemed to bulge out of her skull. " What?"

James rolled his eyes. " A problem, Professor. Surely you've heard of it."

" Yes, of course." She snapped. " My students stay here. The rest of you, follow me." She said as she led them outside.

Her eyes flew to James' group. " What are you doing here?"

" Professor Sprout," Lily spoke up. " Professor McGonagall sent us out of the room."

" Wh-" Professor Sprout began, beginning to walk briskly towards the castle.

" Some type of a letter arrived, and she freaked out." A squeaky voice called out.

Professor Sprout paled, shaking her head. "Please spend this period freely. You are not to speak of Professor McGonagall's episode."

Everyone began to walk off, curiously. " Lily, wait!" Remus said, running up to Lily with 3 boys in tow.

Lily glanced towards her shoes, feeling her heart beat faster. " Hi, Remus."

" You were right about Allegra." He said happily.

Lily looked up at Remus, and couldn't help but smile. " Yeah, I thought I would be."

James snickered as Lily sent him a glare.

" Shut up, James." She said, lifting her chin.

Remus glanced at Lily. " Will you guys please get along?"

James rolled his eyes. " Remus, you know that's impossible. That witch over there is incapable of acting civil." He said, as if explaining the A-B-C's to a kindergartener.

" Yes, Remus. That moron next to you doesn't have a clue how to be kind to people." Lily retorted, taking a step away from James.

" You guys act like love birds." Sirius Black, James' best mate, gushed, swinging his arms around the two.

" Get off it, Sirius." She said, jumping out of his reach.

" Aw, Lili-kins is in a bad mood." Sirius said happily, easily pleased.

" Is anyone else feel like a butter beer?" Peter asked, gesturing towards a large picture of fruit.

Lily scowled. " You guys know we're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

" We know another way to get butter beer." James said smugly.

Remus nodded. " Let's go."

" Hey!" Lily shouted after the boys. " You're not allowed to enter the kitchens!"

Sirius shrugged. " Who cares?"

Lily's mouth formed a perfect o. " I do!" She said, running towards them as they did something to the picture.

The art piece flung open as the boys filed in one by one.

" Lily, come." James said, offering a hand to help her through the entrance.

Submitting, Lily took his hand, climbing in.

" Oh my." She said, staring at the shiny Hogwarts kitchens.

A small house elf wobbled up to them.

" Master Potter!" it squeaked. " Bubbly is ready to make anything Master wishes."

" 5 butter beers, Bubbly." He said, turning his attention to the group.

Frowning, he said, " So, what do you think happened to dear Minnie back there?"

Remus shrugged. " Who knows?"

" I bet someone died." Lily said thoughtfully. " Or at least disappeared. It's been happening all over the country. Didn't your uncle disappear, Remus, when you were called home and missed school for a couple of days?"

The boys exchanged a careful glance.

" Er- yes?" Remus said in a questioning tone.

" Well, anyway." She said. " I think that's what happened.

" I agree." A small, mousey boy named Peter Pettigrew said as Bubbly handed out butter beers.

" Well, where has Dumbledore been recently?" James asked, sipping his drink.

Lily shrugged. " I don't know. Probably on official business."

" I hope McGonagall's okay." Remus said, sighing.

" I'm sure she's fine." Lily said, patting Remus on the back. She couldn't help but admire his lovely gray eyes.

Lily paused, blinking her long eyelashes as she took a deep breath. " I bet Allegra's looking for you, Remus. You should go find her."

James stared at Lily curiously. It was as if she were admitting defeat.

Remus smiled, winking at Lily, as he hopped off his stool and left the kitchens.

" You love him don't you?" Sirius guessed, gazing at Lily.

Lily stared at her drink.

" She does." James replied for Lily. " But, she hasn't the guts to tell him."

Lily glowed red. " Says the two wizards at Hogwarts that haven't had a single honest relationship in their life."

" Hey," Sirius said, shrugging. " At least we admit it."

Lily sighed. " I guess it's time to move on." She said, taking a huge gulp.

Peter nodded.

" There are other guys out there, Evans." James said seriously, looking Lily in the eye.

" Though, none as good as the marauders." Sirius added.

" Here! Here!" Peter agreed, raising his beverage.

As the other raised their mugs, they cheered." To the marauders, and of course, Lily Evans."


	3. Best Maid and Best Mate

**A/N: Aha! The long awaited 3rd chapter. Yes, its is two days late but I have talked with my co-authors and I got a break. Technical difficulties is probalby the only umberella under which all my problems posting this story can go under. I hope you like it! It's not as funny as I wanted it to be, and to be honest, I put it off due to a case of writers block...  
So...thats it!  
Enjoy!  
-Clary**Lily was in the library. Her absolute favorite place in Hogwarts. It smelled of leather. It smelled of age. It smelled of comfort to Lily. She knew she could come to the library and all her problems would go away, while she got lost in a book –well, theoretically at least.

* * *

But some days, like today, may they be far and few between, she would get interrupted. Someone would break into her world, and when someone broke into Lily Evans' world, she would not be happy. _Not._ _Happy._

Today she was lost in _A History of Magic_...again, when a person appeared at her side.

"Lil-"they started, but she cut them off to finish her sentence, by placing a finger up to them.

She finished the sentence and tore her eyes away form the words of Bathilda Bagshot to find a particularly pleased-looking Remus by her side.

"Hmm?" she inquired, not exactly able to get much more than out when she was around him lately.

"Lily Evans! I have something very important to tell you!" he practically shouted, but quickly sitting down before Madam Pince would notice.

Lily's mind immediately went into overdrive. _Does he want me? Did he change his min? Did Allegra die!? No, bad Lily, bad. Must think kind thoughts…damn._

All that came out was "Hmm…?" again.

"I have a potions exam tomorrow!!" he beamed, practically giddy, and frankly, Lily didn't get it.

"So…do you need me to help you study?" she asked, trying to find the exciting part.

"No!" he almost shouted again. "Allegra is going to help me! We have a study date!!" Clearly, he had been waiting a while and using a tremendous effort not to blurt it out when he got to her.

Honestly, Lily was now more than a little pissed. She was the top Potions student in their year, and she knew for a fact the Allegra couldn't tell her beozar from her beaker. "Are you sure? I mean, Allegra is great and all but-"

Remus cut her off, not wanting to hear any bad about his _beloved Allegra_. Bleh. "No, no. She's really smarter than you would think."

He was still beaming and it was irritating the crap out of Lily. "Okay, then…" she answered, not really sure what to say.

Remus gave her a quick hug and rushed off with a shouted farewell.

Because of this piece of news, just about 15 minutes later, Lily could be found, no longer in the library, but in the hospital wing. No –she did not throw herself off a building, but she was visiting Alice with the latest of her woes.

"Oh, Alice! What am I gonna do!" Lily lamented, muffled through the hospital bed her head was on. Alice had listened to her best friend tell her story, and now, Lily was expecting advice, _pronto._

"Honestly Lily, do you really think they are gonna stay together?" Alice consoled. "They are polar opposites, and Remus will get tired of her soon."

"Yeah, but will he move on to me when he gets tired of her, or just pick up some no good tramp like that Belle. I wondered where Potter found that gem…" Lily continued to mutter about something or other, but Alice wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was struck with an idea

"Lily! Lily, I have the _best_ idea!" Alice was practically squealing.

Lily was wondering what could have gotten her friend so excited and sat up straighter. "Okay, Alice, breathe. What is it?"

"Are you ready for the most brilliant beyond brilliant of plans?" Alice whispered, so that the other visitors and patients wouldn't hear.

"Yes! Just give it to me already!" Lily said. She was growing more impatient by the second. She blamed it on the hair…

"Okay, you know Potter, yes? You know that he is a marauder with Remus?" Alice asked.

"No duh, Sherlock." Lily quipped, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"No need to get frosty with me. Just double checking. Anywhoo… he is the perfect ticket to Remus. I don't know why I didn't think of it before!!! Genius, I know."

Lily looked at her blankly, missing the point completely. "Um…come again?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, let me dumb it down for you."

"Hey!"

"Well, you didn't get it the first time… So, you are jealous of Allegra, right?"

"I repeat, no duh, Sherlock" Lily answered.

"Yes, well imagine if Remus felt the same way but about James!" Alice said.

"But I don't kn –OOH!!! No, Alice. No. Never in a million years. _Not. Gonna. Happen._" Lily shot the idea down.

"Think about it Lils." Lily had to wince, remembering how Remus had made up that name for her a few years back. "You know it will make him jealous if he sees you with James. How can it not? You and Remus have been friends for years. It will throw him, and he'll realize he wants you."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can bear going to James about this." Lily slumped her head down again. "I mean, what do I say? _'Hey Potter, I know you hate me, but will you pretend to date me so that Remus will fall in love with me?'_ It doesn't exactly let me keep my dignity… Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Well, all you have to do is make it worth his while. You never know, he may want you and Remus together too." Alice said.

"Well there is still Belle." Lily countered.

"No." Alice brushed that one off. "I highly doubt he really cares about the girl, and she will probably be right there waiting for him like nothing happened when our plan is done."

"Well…." Lily was grasping at straws, trying to find a way to put a stop to the crazy web that Alice was weaving.

"Well nothing. It's settled, we are going to ask him tomorrow." Alice said, getting the last word of the matter.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Gerroff me!!" Lily yelled. Alice had just launched herself on to Lily's bed, having just woken up from her first night out of the hospital wing. Lily, however, was sound asleep. Her dream about strangling James Potter had just segwayed nicely into a little romance with Remus. But that had come to a screeching halt when Alice decided they need to wake up at 7 in the morning…on an _effing Saturday morning!_

"Wakey wakey! Lily you have to get up because today we are going to go to the dining hall and I am going to get coffee and bacon. Did you know that they don't have coffee and bacon in the hospital wing!? I was appalled and I need some NOW!" Alice said, in practically one breath.

"And why do I have to go with you?" Lily was still trying to go back to sleep. The last threads of her dream were slipping away and she was _not happy._ No one messes with Lily Evans when she isn't happy. Even Alice knew that.

"Becaaaaause, we have to talk to James today!" Now, Lily was awake. Her insanely chipper friend had brought up something Lily really wanted to forget. She had no idea how to approach Potter this morning, and frankly she didn't even want to.

"Alice, do I have to…" she whined. She hoped she could weasel out of it.

Alice, shocker, didn't care. "Yes. You absolutely have to. It will work flawlessly and Remus will be yours!" Alice bounded out the door, leaving a stumbling Lily to follow her down the stairs.

They arrived in the Great Hall to see very few of the 6th years actually there. Alice immediately headed toward the bacon, piling it onto her plate. Without waiting for Lily to even get to her seat she started shoving it into her mouth.

Lily just rolled her eyes at her friend, and began searching for James. She was already nervous, and she hadn't even seen him yet.

She noticed Alice getting up next to her, mouth still full of bacon, but plate clean. "Tha cuffo if durn et thee athor een uf tha toobla." She tried to say.

"Alice, swallow." Lily reprimanded.

Slowly, and painstakingly, Alice swallowed. "The coffee is at the other end of the table. I'm going to get some." Lily didn't even have a chance to ask her to stay in case James got here, and she was gone. _Crap._

Lily kept her eyes peeled for Alice's return and for James. Unfortunately, the latter came first. She heard Belle's obnoxious laugh before she saw either of them. Lily couldn't tell if it was just her, but it looked like James was…grimacing. Belle was hanging off his arm and Lily could swear he was grimacing because of it. Well go figure.

They came in and sat down a few places away from Lily.

"Jamsey, we should go for a walk tonight. It's gonna be a full moon. Romantic right?" she said in his ear with that high, breathy voice of hers.

"Umm Belle. I don't think I can. I have…uh, detention. Yeah, detention. Detention with…Sirius. We were playing a prank on that prat Snape. Right Sirius?"

Lily heard a distinct thunk under the table and could imagine James's foot coming in contact with Sirius's shin. She stifled a chuckle.

"Wha- oh yeah. Totally. Snape. Prat. Detention. Right." He forced out while nearly choking on the pumpkin juice he was drinking when James kicked him.

Belle made a pout and walked away to go gossip with her friend and "side-kick", Samantha Brown.

Sirius got up, mumbling something about a Quidditch magazine, and that left James and Lily the only people on that end of the table. She slid closer on the bench.

"Uh… James?" he just stared at her blankly. "James?" she said again, louder, and waving a hand in his face. He almost looked as if he had been confounded. Maybe Belle really was mad… She shook his shoulder and he snapped out of it.

"Oh, yeah. What?" he asked.

"What was that?" she asked, puzzled by his odd behaivior.

"You called me James." He stated. "I was in shock."

"Oh haha. Funny." She chided. "I was wondering. Um..can y-"

"Lily!" Alice's loud voice echoed across the hall, cutting her off. Thank God.

She walked over to where Lily and James were sitting. "So…James."

"Merlin! Since when do you people call me James!? I'm having an identity crisis!" James burst out.

"Uh, Alice?" Lily whispered. "Let's not scare him…"

"Right." She responded. "So _Potter_."

"Thank you!" He answered. "Okay, what do you guys want?"

"So you think Remus and Lily should be together right?" Alice blurted out.

"Way to be blunt…" Lily muttered.

""Well…yeah." James admitted, ignoring Lily. "It's so obvious to everyone but Moony that they were made for each other."

"Moony?" Lily quirked an eyebrow at him. Her suspicions were confirmed that he was, truly, a lunatic.

"Remus." He explained, waving it off.

"Well we had an idea…" Alice hesitated.

"No, _you_ had an idea." Lily corrected. She was starting to seriously doubt this plan. What if it worked? What if it didn't. What if Potter says no? So many thinks could go wrong and she was starting to go into panic mode.

"Fine, _I_ had an idea." Alice complied. "We were wondering if y-"

"Let me guess." James cut her off. "You want me to pretend to go out with Evans here to make him jealous." He looked back and forth between the two girls shocked faces, and gave a smug laugh. "Knew it."

"How did you know?" Lily sighed.

"Cause I know _everything_. Let's not forget that." Lily had to roll her eyes at this. He could be such an arrogant prat sometimes. She was beginning to think she should have never agreed to a plan with this wanker. "That and it's what I would have thought of" he continued. "I mean look at me. How could he not be jealous of _this_." He gestured to himself with that same condescending smirk he always wore.

"Wow… someone has a big ego." Lily retorted. That was just a marginal amount of what was going on in her head, but she didn't want to get him mad.

"Yeah, pretty much." He agreed without hesitation.

"So, anyway." Alice interjected before Lily and James really went at it. "Will you do it?"

He contemplated it for a moment. At this point, Lily wasn't really sure if she wanted him to say yes or not.

"Sure." Was his reply. Alice squealed, and Lily just started at him as he returned to his eggs like nothing just happened.

"Really?" was all she could muster.

"Why not?" James questioned. He was acting as if this, the most complicated of things, was just no big deal and he could coast through it like he did everything else.

"Well Belle…" Lily answered, stating what she felt was the obvious response to his question. "No," he said, "It just gives me the excuse to break up with her."

"Harsh Potter." Alice commented.

"Thank god she called me Potter again. This world hasn't stopped turning after all…" he muttered under his breath. "Hey," he said, so Alice could hear. "If I'm dating your best friend you have to be on my side."

"Um, I'd like to make a correction. _Fake-dating_. Don't forget that Potter. _Fake-dating_." Lily argued.

"Fine, fine." He said, putting his hands up in defeat. "I get it. But you know Evans, if we want to make this believable we have to not argue with each other for once."

"We'll solve that problem when we get to it." Lily muttered.

"So when do we start?" asked James, who looked very eager for this little experiment.

"Um…now I guess." Lily answered uncertainly.

"Well okay then." He answered right as he slid closer to her and swung his arm around her shoulders.

Lily tensed up immediately. She didn't particularly like being in this close contact with James Potter. At least she thought she didn't. His arm _was _warm and strong, but only a small part of her mind registered this. The other was too preoccupied with the fact that her personal bubble had been popped so quickly.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed. She was currently controlling the urge to knee him where it would hurt…_a lot_.

"Acting the part darling. Acting the part." He replied, completely at ease. Lily really wanted to wipe that smug smile off of his face, possibly with a slap by the back of her hand.

Lily was about to argue when Alice got up abruptly. Lily reached for her sleeve, trying to anchor Alice in place. But Alice slipped out of her grasp and whispered "Remus Alert" in her ear.

Lily froze, and then remembered she was supposed to be acting actually comfortable around this wanker.

She awkwardly leaned in to him and he whispered into her ear. "Relax, or he'll know something is up."

"Fine," she muttered, and relaxed. It wasn't all _that_ bad. Once she got past who the arm belonged to, that is. Just as she did, Remus approached the Gryffindor house table with Allegra. They sat down across from James and Lily and Remus immediately grabbed the current _Daily Prophet_. Lily guessed from the way he zoned out that it was a really interesting article, maybe on the mistreatment of House-Elves. They both had always been passionate about that. She could also tell the exact moment when he realized she and James were looking quite comfortable around each other by the way his eyes widened.

He looked up and was speechless. "Wha-, but you…and he… and… WHAT!?" Remus spluttered. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was almost comical.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before I asked her, Moony. It was kind of spontaneous." James admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, very convincingly, Lily had to admit.

"But Lily! Since when do you like _him_?" Remus cried out. "You two _hate_ each other…Well at least I thought you did…"

Lily knew she had to make this sound legit. She channeled Belle and put on her best sappy-and-in-love face. Remus and Allegra bought it, but James was holding in laughter. "Well, I woke up the other day, and I was just like wow. _James._" She answered, shrugging as well.

"_James?!_ You're _James_ to her now?!" he questioned, rather loudly. Lily was internally squealing and doing the cha cha at the same time. _It's working! It's working! It's working!_

"Remus, I'm your best mate! Why are you so mad about this? You're best maid and your best mate. It has a nice ring to it, you've got to admit." This time it was Lily holding in laughter as the internal cha cha continued.

"Well…hmm. Oh I don't know. I'm just surprised that's all." He grunted.

"Ehmagawd!" Allegra screeched, speaking for the first time since she sat down. All three of them turned to her, wondering why she sounded like a dying cat… "We should soooo double sometime!"

James, Lily, and Remus all gave a non-committal shrug to that.

"What about Belle?" Remus quizzed, starting up with the questions again.

"Broke it off a few days ago. Too clingy." James brushed it off liiikkke it was nothing.

"Good thing too." Allegra piped in. "That girl was so annoying always hanging around like…" she kept rambling but Lily zoned out.

She looked at the table around her. She never thought _she _would be the one under James Potter's arm and _Allegra_ would be the one next to Remus. She prayed to Merlin that this plan would work. James and Alice were just the kind of people who would come up with something like this. Something that people would think of, but not actually do. They were up for it, dragging Lily along with them….

Shockingly enough, Lily honestly did think that this would work. She only had to keep it up for a bit. Whatever was enough to send Remus over the edge worked for her. She was thinking she could get used to this little game. After all, it would only be for a week or two…right? _Right?!_

_

* * *

_

**Love it? Hate it? Let us know. I turn it over to Dani (our new 4th author!) who has until Tuesday, October 13!**


	4. Double date, double trouble

**A/N: Hey, I'm Dani and this is my first time writing a chapter, so wish me luck. (: I tried to keep the suckiness-factor to a minimum but there's still a lot of suckiness in it so I apologize in advance. This is my feeble attempt (don't you love the word feeble? It sounds like an elf name. Feeble, feeble, feeble.) at adding some drama so I hope you enjoy. (Wow, now I sound like a cheesy announcer…)**

Aweek had passed had since Plan Date-Potter-To-Get-Remus-Jealous-And-Make-Him-Fall-Head-Over-Heels-In-Love-With-Lily-Evans-So-They-Can-Live-Happily-Ever-After (also known as Plan DPTGRJAMHFHOHILWLESTCLHEA—try saying that 3 times fast) was set into action and she wasn't dead. Not yet at least. However judging from the murderous glares she had been receiving all week long from hordes jealous witches, she figured it was only a matter of time.

For the life of her, she couldn't quite figure out what those girls saw in James Potter that would send them into a fit of giggles like a bunch of school girls every time he looked their way.

Oh wait, they were a bunch of school girls.

But she still didn't see the attraction to such an obnoxious, arrogant prat. According to what she had gathered from snatches of conversations she had overheard in the girl's lavatory, apparently James Potter had like the most gorgeous hazel eyes, ever and his hair was like, totally perfect. Oh the deep and meaningful conversations of teenage girls.

The crackling of flames roaring in the fireplace snapped her out of her thoughts and she returned her attention to the familiar glossy pages of Witch Weekly, a necessity for every teenage witch, plus a few "special" guys who wanted to get in touch with their feminine side. It was Saturday afternoon and Lily Evans was curled up in a plush armchair in the Gryffindor common room, empty save for the few students milling about, not a purpose in their little, pitiful lives. Lucky losers. The distant rumble of thunder and the stormy, overcast clouds warned of a heavy storm, which would no doubt put a damper on the trip to Hogsmeade that was scheduled for today. But tucked away in the high towers of Hogwarts, she could care less about the weather outside. She was cozy and content and had the latest issue of Witch Weekly before her. And then of course, _he_ had to ruin it.

"Hey there _darling_," It was a voice she didn't want to hear and often tried to ignore, given that she hadn't many occurrences where the need arose. But on those rare times that the tone did show up, she ignored it. Today was no exception. She felt the weight of strong arms, toned from hours of Quidditch practice, wrap around her shoulders and she immediately tensed up.

"What do you want—" she began to say, but cut off mid-sentence, forcing herself to be civil. "I mean, yes, _honey_?" she managed through gritted teeth, practically choking out the last word with obvious disdain.

"Well, I was thinking, _sweetie_; we should go out tonight. I mean, we've been dating for almost a week now and it pains me to realize that we haven't even been out on an official date yet."

"_Fake_ dating," Lily hissed sharply, her voice low enough so the passing group of curious onlookers wouldn't hear. "And thanks, but no thanks. I have plans tonight,"

"Like what?" James challenged, "Reading about how cute Brevis Birch's bum looks in his new Quidditch uniform? Or perhaps looking up how to 'Pick the Perfect Shade of Blue for You'?" he teased, gesturing to the gossip tabloid sprawled across her lap.

Lily blushed a bright scarlet that rivaled the color of her hair and snatched the magazine away from view, "No," she snapped indignantly. "And besides, if I _were_ to say yes—which, I'm not saying I will, but if I were, where are we even going?"

Now it was James's turn to look uncomfortable. "Weelll…" he said, stalling for time as he thought of a way to word this without facing the wrath of Lily, "You know, I was thinking we could maybe just walk around Hogsmeade or maybe goonadoubledatewithRemusandAllegra?" he mumbled hesitantly, his voice tapering off at the end in anticipation of Lily's reaction.

Lily stayed silent, unreadable emotions flickering across her face. After a tense, awkward silence in which James debated if he should make a run for it, she finally spoke. "No."

"But it'll be fuuuunn," James whined, "C'mon _Lily-kins_, loosen up."

Sorry, but watching the love of her life cuddling and making sappy, googly-eyed faces at someone else was hardly her definition of fun. Unless of course, it included throwing this "someone else" off a cliff. But, she doubted that it would. "I'll pass, _Jamsie-wamsie_."

"Don't be such a party-pooper _Evans-smevans. _Please?"

"Um, how about, no, _Potty-poo_?" she countered, smug at her own clever comeback, a smirk tracing her lips.

"We're going to that new Madam Puddletoe or whatever's Tea Shop that just opened up at the edge of Hogsmeade, and I know how much you like tea," he sang in what he probably thought was an inviting tone.

"Oh, well when you put it that way!" she chirped in a false cheery voice dripping with a sarcastic tone, batting her eyelashes to add to the effect. But, of course, it was all done in the name of sarcasm, which was apparently a concept that was lost on James Potter.

"Really?" he asked, immediately perking up, "That's great! I'll meet you here at seven and we can all walk over to Hogsmeade together." And before Lily could protest, he was already dashing out of the common room, searching for Remus to tell him the news. This was a disaster just waiting to happen.

It was at 7'o clock sharp later that night when her so-called 'friend', Alice, dragged a reluctant Lily down the stairs.

"Alice, this is stupid. Don't make me do this," she begged, "We can just stay home tonight, play a nice friendly game of Wizard's Chess, right? You like Wizard's Chess, don't you Alice? Alice?" desperation tinged her voice as she fought unsuccessfully against Alice's surprisingly strong grip.

"Relax Lily, it's gonna be fine," Alice said reassuringly, yanking her down the last few steps into the common room, "Potter's going to drop dead when he sees how pretty you look," she beamed, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"I wish…" Lily mumbled darkly under her breath.

As soon as Alice found out about the date, they had spent the remainder of the afternoon playing Dress-Up Lily much to Lily's contempt. She now knew what it felt like to be Barbie as she was tossed about, stuffed into countless outfits, always under the detailed scrutiny of Alice. Her hair had been up, down, and all around in every hairstyle imaginable and it was by sheer luck she had managed to convince Alice to tone down on the makeup since she had no doubt she would otherwise be leaving tonight with a painted face that made colorblind clowns look like family.

But, despite her groans and complaints, she had to admit that she looked pretty good (though not aloud or where Alice could hear her). Auburn curls cascaded down her back, pinned back by a golden hair clip and her bright emerald eyes were hidden behind long mascara-enhanced lashes. A maroon sweater hugged her body and the scandalously short khaki skirt she wore was hardly practical for mid-October but cute nonetheless. Alice had done a good job.

Suddenly she heard the all-to-familiar sound of hearty laughter and stomping feet descending down the old, stone steps. Her eyes grew wide in panic. "Alice, please, please, please don't make me do this," she pleaded, practically kneeling on the ground. But Alice just shook her head, her arms folded sternly over her chest. Lily's eyes darted around the room, her mind racing as she noted every possible escape route and calculated the chances of escaping back upstairs to the girl's dormitories without being caught. Not likely. Alice was quite the runner when she wanted to be. Stupid Olympic champion wannabe.

But it was to late now. The two Mauraders were already here. Despite her rather unfortunate situation she was now faced, her heart fluttered in her chest when she spotted the shaggy brown head of Remus rounding down the stairs. His tattered school robes were replaced by a collared gray shirt of shining silk and tan slacks, a red tie looped awkwardly around his neck and she couldn't help but smile. He was trailed by James, who didn't look half bad either, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, taking a turn on the casual side when compared with Remus.

Remus's eyes lit up in delight when he spotted her and Lily's heart leaped. Was he finally realizing that they were truly meant to be and would be able to live a perfect fantasy life with cute button-nosed children? "You look beautiful," he breathed, a tender, beautiful smile carved on to his face.

"Thanks," Lily started to say, the grin on her face stretching a mile wide, but Remus brushed right past her. _Ouch_. It was as if she wasn't there, as if she didn't exist. Instead, an obnoxious giggle answered him. She turned around and what she saw practically shattered her heart. Remus and Allegra stood entwined in a tight embrace, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Y-you r-really, I mean, wow, like y-you l-look, wow," Remus stammered, his voice trembling from a combination of anxiety and nervousness. He paused, realizing that his incoherent rambling was getting him nowhere and took a shaky breath.

"Hey," Remus finally managed shyly, the faintest of blushes coloring his cheeks.

"Hey," Allegra giggled back. Well at least this was an improvement from the staring and stuttering. They were now speaking the complex art of one-word syllables. Lily was jealous.

"So, um I, uh got you something," he said, rocking nervously back and forth on his heels. He reached behind his back and pulled out a bouquet, blooming with an assorted rainbow of flowers. "Here," he said, his face now burning red and eyes looking nervously away from hers with his hands shaking as he handed the flowers to Allegra.

"Oh," Allegra gasped softly in wonder, her eyes shining as she buried her face in the velvety petals "They're beautiful. Thank you Remus," She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

Remus let out a sigh of relief, a stupid grin spreading across his face as she kissed him, "Y-you're welcome,"

It was so sickeningly cute; Lily fought back the urge to puke, and the growing desire to punch Allegra in the face. Twice.

James seemed to have noticed the exchange too and from his inside-out pockets, he apparently had been looking for a gift of his own. He tapped a tentative finger on Lily's shoulders. She whipped around in alarm to find James standing there with an awkward grimace on his face. She had forgotten all about James until this point, to busy watching Remus and Allegra with envy, glaring daggers at the latter. If only looks could kill…

"What?" she snapped irritably.

"I, err, got you this…" he said rather loudly so Remus could hear, a sheepish grin on his chocolate covered lips as he offered her his half eaten chocolate-frog, the bottom half still twitching in his palm.

Lily wrinkled her face up in disgust, "Gee, how thoughtful…" she muttered, daintily picking up the enchanted sweet in between her fingers, which she quickly disposed of as soon as James turned away. She shuddered as she watched the legs of the chocolate frog quickly hop away and wriggle under a table. This was going to be a long night…

The four jogged across the castle grounds towards the bobbing haze of lighted lanterns hanging from the top of the carriage silhouettes, which waited patiently to pull them to Hogsmeade. It was dark by now, the inky night shadowing everything in a veil of black.

"C'mon guys, let's hurry. I don't like the way those clouds look…" came the anxious voice of Remus from the back of the pack. The air still smelled like rain, and no stars guided their way tonight, curtained by the thick storm clouds gathered in the sky. No one protested and they hastened their pace towards awaiting carriages, Allegra managing to convince Remus to carry her there as she "like, totally can't walk in these heels. Sorry Remmy but I don't want to, like, fall and ruin our totally awesome date. Giggle."

James clambered on first, not even bothering to extend a helping hand to Lily who followed shortly after him. Allegra attempted to climb the oh-so-challenging feat of two steps, but 'tripped', even including dramatic sound effects as she conveniently landed in Remus's open arms. She looked up at him with large, innocent eyes as he caught her, worry clear on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I am now that you're here to protect me," _Gag!_

Lily gritted her teeth and balled her hands up into fists, her hands just itching to push a certain someone for real, preferably off of a cliff of some sort. James must have sensed her hostility because he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe," he whispered soothingly in her ear. It took all she could not to cringe. "Remember, we're in love."

Lily nodded and forced a grin to her face. "Right. In love. Gotcha," She grabbed his hands with a little too much force in what appeared to be a loving gesture and nestled her head against his chest, turning her face away from the couple in front of her to hide the disgusted scowl…which unconsciously, slowly turned into a gentle smile. The carriage lurched forward, and they were on their way.

_This isn't so bad.._ she thought to herself as they bumped down the dirt path. In fact, she found herself snuggling closer to James for warmth, the cold night air enveloping them and seeping through the layers of clothes. _It's actually kind of nice._ But there was no hiding the relief of everybody when the carriage pulled itself into familiar and most importantly, well-lit streets of Hogsmeade, finally out of the foreboding darkness. They climbed off and walked the rest of the way to the new tea shop at the edge of Hogsmeade.

It was a small shop with a flickering sign that hung above the doorframe, which just exuded blares of fluffiness. _"Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop"_ it read in flowing pink script. The windows were coated with a fresh paint of white and the walls were painted in a cheery yellow hue.

"Oh look, how charming!" Allegra squealed, pointing at the flower boxes in the windowsill. "It looks like a scene from a storybook! Let's go in!"

The tinkling of a bell announced their arrival and a plump witch immediately scurried up to seat them in a small round table by the window, Remus and Lily on one side facing Allegra and James on the other. "So dolls, what can I get'cha?" She asked, a small clipboard clutched in her perfectly manicured hands.

"Two coffees and two teas please. And a plate of cookies," Remus ordered for everyone. The witch nodded, "Okay, coming right up!"

Chatter filled the quaint shop, packed with couples holding hands and kissing. _Yuck._ "This place is sooo cute!" Allegra rambled on while Remus nodded and gazed lovingly up at her like a lost puppy. Poor guy. And James? James was just sitting there, look rather uncomfortable among all the femininity. Personally, Lily thought the place looked tacky. Pictures of couples holding hands and kissing framed the pink walls and it looked like a lace factory had exploded what with all the frills decorating every inch of the crowded shop. And it also served as yet another painful reminder that Lily was still loveless. She turned to stare absently out the window and as Remus had predicted it had started raining. Hard.

Fat raindrops drummed against the glass windowpane and instantly she was reminded of tears streaking down a face. It was probably how her broken heart felt right now, if it was even possible for a heart to cry. But before she could drown herself in self-pity, the witch hurried back, balancing a tray laden with mugs of steaming beverages and a plate of fluffy cookies.

"Here you go kiddies', careful, the cookies are still hot. Fresh out of the oven," But Lily ignored the warnings, already cramming two in to her mouth.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ith hoth!" she exclaimed, fanning her tongue. But the fluffy sugary goodness melting in her mouth right now was just what she needed to pick herself up.

Lightning flashed outside and angry thunder shook the little building to its foundations. The lights flickered, but no one paid much attention to it, much to preoccupied with their intense snogging.

"Lily," Remus chided with a shake of his head, "She even told us it was hot," but a playful smile danced on his lips.

Lily blushed, "I know," she grinned meekly back. Her heart soared. This was the first time he had paid attention to her all night.

But her one-second of great happiness was shattered as a bright clap of lightning lit up the world in eerie white light, followed by a loud boom of thunder and darkness. The power was out.

High-pitches shrieks (with some guy voices mingled in too) filled the tea shop, girls grabbing this as an excuse to clutch tighter to their dates. Lily's eyes widened in panic, and she spun wildly around in her seat in desperate search for a source of light, her actions fueled by adrenaline and human nature.

"Remus? James?" she called out, patting her hands blindly in the air in an attempt to find contact, but the frenzied screaming soon drowned out her voice. Twisting around in her chair, she felt something shift in her pocket and her face contorted into a look of confusion. She dug into her pocket and felt her fingers brush against a smooth, wooden surface. It was her wand.

Lily blushed, thankful for the cover of dark so no one could see her embarrassment. Of course! She smacked herself in the head, scolding herself for not even thinking about it. But given the fact that she was still sitting in darkness right now, apparently no one else had either.

The screeching had quieted down a bit by now, replaced by hiccupped sobs by overdramatic who were convinced they were going to die, accompanied by a few muffled moans. Lily rolled her eyes in disgust. Even in a situation like this, some people just didn't know how to control their hormones. Pfft, teenagers.

Lily listened to the chaotic scene for a few more minutes with a half amused smirk on her face, waiting to see if any of the other brilliant witches or wizards would figure it out anytime soon. They didn't. Sometimes she truly worried about the human species. With a sigh, she fished through her pocket and pulled out her wand.

"_Lumos_," she whispered with a flick of her wrist.

A ball of light sprung to the tip of her wand, casting a faint blue glow across the table and illuminating four different faces with four very different expressions, including the stunned looks of Remus and Lily, their sluggish brains still working to process what was happening, the guilty expression Allegra wore with her smudged lips and flushed cheeks, and James, his lipstick-covered face frozen in shock.


	5. A Secret

**A/N: **Hey all who worship me, for I know that all of you do. _Finally, _the story is going where I've wanted it to go. I shall do my best, and let's hope for a few Twists and Turns :). Wow; I just realized that we have failed to put a disclaimer these last few chapters. I'm not really in the mood for getting sued, so…

_**Disclaimer: **_"I, J.K. Rowling, would like to say that all rights to a fanfiction about my story are passed over to Adella and her friends. And might I even say that she has done quite a good job on this story, perhaps even better than myself."

The real Jo walks in a furious rage.

"NEVER. You will NEVER be as totally awesome as myself, so do not even try. Scoff*"

Got to love them British.

There was a dull silence at the table. Chatter had gradually picked up around them when the lights had flickered back on and the girls had been calmed down, now, rather dramatically, weeping into the arms of their "big-strong men." However, Lily was void of all these distractions, instead staring wide-eyed at James and Allegra.

James was blinking confusedly, wondering what had even happened. Allegra beside him looked away from Remus and Lily's stare, instead scooting closer to James and pulling out a small mirror from her purse to reapply her lipstick which had slightly smudged. It was just like her to portray this as ordinary, or so Lily concluded. Trying to gather her wits, Lily looked next to her at Remus, trying to gauge how heartbroken he would be. It was too much of a shock right then to register how heartbroken _she'd _be as depending on Remus' own misery. However, when she did happen to see his face, it wasn't the slightest bit upset. In fact, it didn't seem surprised what-so-ever, as though he'd been expecting this all along, which just added to her shock.

Lily herself was worried. Frighteningly, it wasn't Remus' suspicious reaction that worried her. Frighteningly, it was the hideous monster inside her, roaring angrily at what had just happened. It was a curious feeling. And Lily didn't like it one bit.

"I-I have to go," she finally choked out. Then, she ran out of the store, stumbling out on the road as the darkness engulfed her, entering an alley where no people ventured at this time of night. She cried out as she tripped on a stray bottle from the 3 Broomsticks, right across the road. She slid blindly to the ground, dirt staining her robes and scratching her knees.

Lily leaned against the alley wall behind her, banging her head a few times for good measure. How could he do this to her? How could James always find some occasion to affect her in such ways? She didn't like the fact that the kiss had displeased her, but it had. And that wasn't the first time, either. In class, when they were seated next to each other involuntarily, Lily could help but really notice him, though she dismissed this as loathing. At Quidditch games, her eyes would follow him as opposed to the other chasers. But this was purely loyalty to Gryffindor and watching the captain, or so she believed. But never had she the chance to be affected in this way, and now, she was truly convinced that something had messed with her brain. Some pure evil demon had possessed her to feelings not her own. And though she was aware that no such demons were of existence, it did not sway her stubborn decision. But there was always that worry.

And what more did she need to boost this worry than the tears leaking out of her stupid, mutinous eyes? They were silent tears, not ones in which her sobs echoed through the whole town. But in being silent, they screamed to her.

Why James?

Speak of the devil…

"Lily! Lily, are you there?" She heard the lovel—stupid voice sound, very close to her. She quickly mopped up her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, straightening herself up as best she could. After more or less satisfied with her appearance, she stood up and walked out of the alley discreetly, grateful for the dark giving cover. If James had seen her emerge from the alley in company of red eyes, too many questions would be asked. She walked towards him, able to see only his silhouette.

"Here," she said dully, aiming for a bored tone. And then a yawn arose. Perfect.

"What was that?" He asked, a bit harsh from the shock still lingering.

It would be best here for a condescending tone, Lily told her self, doing just so.

"I'm keeping up the act. We are, after all, a 'couple' aren't we?" She spat out, rather convincingly. She just hoped that James couldn't notice her heart speed up tenfold as she said the word, "couple."

"But you got what you wanted!" he exasperated. "There is no way Allegra and Remus would stay together after that episode."

"Well who's to say it ends with her!" She yelled, a rage entering her which she did not understand. An adamant feeling to ensure that the act would be kept between her and James. But why, she did not know. "It _was_ Allegra; maybe _now _it's…Maddie! Who's to say I'm next?" She nearly hissed at the name Maddie.

Maddie Kim was one of the most ditzy girls in Hogwarts, not finding academics important when compared to her "diminishing" make up supply. And she greatly bothered Lily with her incessant giggling and complaining of there not being allowed more Hogsmeade visits. This because she had a dire need to shop. But if Remus could go for _Allegra, _he could very well go for Maddie.

"Lily," James sighed, tired of the conversation. "I _know _Remus. He would never go for Maddie…n-not that she's a ba-ad person, because, er…she is very…" and he trailed off. Lily had to bite back peals of laughter. James, of course, would get defensive because of the fact that he had very likely had a "fling" with Maddie sometime past.

"Well, apparently, you don't really know Remus. Don't tell me you would have guessed this whole Allegra thing?"

"Well I did!" He exclaimed, before trailing off. "…a little."

Lily sighed before nodding away from Madame Puddifoot's.

"Let's just get back to Hogwarts."

The both of them walked a little ways up the road, the dark pressing. Not a person was out, deciding, instead, to house in the pubs or stores for the remainder of the night. At first, Lily kept herself as far from James as she could. However, as they walked on, and she couldn't at all determine where he was, she moved closer. They walked side by side to the end of the road, which led to the pathway for the carriages. Lily had been admittedly cold the entire way, and cursed herself for wearing the miniskirt and paper thin sweater. But she forced her self to stay still, so as not to alert James that she was cold. A single moment of weakness in front of James Potter was not something Lily could handle. But her chattering teeth soon put a stop to that. Without words, he put an arm around her, involuntarily forcing her to stumble closer. But instant warmth it gave. And she was grateful, though this she did not voice out loud. Lily instead clung her arms to his stomach, leaning her head to his shoulder and trying to find shelter from the winds. But being in his arms… There were no words she could find to explain it. Or more, no words she was willing to use to explain it. Just the concept of being in James' arms filled her with more warmth than his body itself. Right then, she decided not to hassle herself by denying that she enjoyed this moment so very much. That could be saved to after the moment was over. Right then, she decided to actually enjoy it. That was until…

"What is with you girls? Deciding to wear short skirts in the middle of October?"

Lily immediately jerked away from him, welcoming the cold easier than his words. She crossed her arms and look haughtily away.

"It's a _girl _thing. I would expect you to understand." Lily was too aware of how much like Maddie she sounded right then. She started, then, mentally berating herself for putting up with the idiot enough to even start _considering…_

He sighed, "You don't have to get so defensive." And with this, he ruffled his hair. It was a common trait amongst many of the guys at Hogwarts, but truthfully, only James could look so irresistible when doing it—what the hell was she thinking? James was not irresistible. No, rather, he was very resistible.

The slowly walked to the carriages, Lily having an internal battle against the side of her which screamed of things so terrible, I shall not list them here. To like such a… _Ugh. _Too terrible to say.

But when they finally did reach the great flying objects, she warily accepted one thing. It was true that Remus was the love of her life, for no other could outdo the pull he had on her. However, a small section of her heart was pining for James. Just the fickle thing a teenager's heart can do, to love both guys at the same time. But she didn't love James. No, she loved Remus. She just found the tiniest bit of attraction to James. Yes. Definitely.

_I love Remus. I love Remus. I love Remus. I love Remus…James. I LOVE REMUS. _

The trip back was a silent one, Lily finding it hard to say a single thing to James since she now knew things she would rather not know about herself. Denial never truly worked on her, seeing as she knew that if there was something to deny, it was always true. However, this didn't stop her from wondering how in the world she could even think of James Potter.

She leaned her arms against the window, and internally sighed. The great castle of which she called home was drawing near. And a good night sleep could do wonders, if one she could even achieve.

The carriage bounced shakily on the ground with much of a rattle. Lily climbed out first, pushing past James; surprisingly, he let her. She waited until he himself climbed out of the carriage before awkwardly shuffling her feet.

"So…er, bye." And then she sped off before he could say anything. He was just left behind, beyond confused. Lily ran to the Common Room, trying to get to her dorm and say goodbye to this day. But the minute she entered, she fell exhausted onto the couch. Falling asleep on this giant pillow wouldn't be too bad, and she was too worn out to move from it.

She had never really hated James. Truth was, the only reason so many thought she did was _because _so many thought she did. It was what others expected, and to differ from that would leave her in places hard to navigate. It was easy to hate James. Just a rude comment here and there, and then nothing more. And so much she had lived in this façade that she had led herself to believe it true. And she had led James to believe it as well, and to reflect the same feelings back. To differ from this path, she didn't think she'd be able. Lily lay there for near ten minutes thinking about James and as well noting that James hadn't shown. That was when the portrait swung open.

_James? _

Remus, rather than James, walked in. He noticed Lily and then abruptly looked down. Lily could understand his awkwardness. _His _date having a go at _her _date. But, though awkwardly, he stepped over to the couch next to her. Lily sat up, now at a sudden loss for what to say, if there was, in fact, anything to say at all.

"Hey."

"Hey." Well…there was that. But that's when the talk truly started.

"I'm sorry that she, I didn't that she would…but," and then he trailed off, not sure what else to add to that.

"No, that's okay," Lily sighed. "I'm sorry about Allegra, but there will be other girls." She looked up to him, seeing a flush crawl across his cheeks.

"No…Lily," He looked away now. "It was never Allegra. I mean, I shouldn't have but…I never liked her, Lily. I just started this whole thing to make you jealous."

Lily's eyes opened in shock. Make _her _jealous?

"But, I know you have James now, so…" and now his voice was upset.

"Remus! _I _used James to make _you _jealous!" she exclaimed, and then, without much thinking, she grabbed Remus into a vicious hug. She felt Remus tense up in shock, before fully realizing what had happened. He relaxed into the hug, before pulling away.

"So Lily. Be my girlfriend?" He smiled at her. She screamed yes before hugging him once more. But as she lingered in his arms, she felt a nagging reminding her of another one.

..........

Lily smiled across from her at Remus, who smiled right back, as would a lovesick couple. It had been a blissful morning, if that was what one would define blissful. When they had entered the Great Hall hand in hand, eyebrows had been raised. One pair of those eyebrows belonging to James. She had, of course, told him what had happened, and was quite surprised when she didn't receive a taunting, "I-told-you-so." James had just nodded it off and sat back down. The rest of breakfast had passed with James taking extra care to stare away from Lily.

Now they were headed to Transfiguration. Remus walked with her, hand in hand.

"Did you hear? Apparently, McGonagall's back," Remus whispered to her as they reached the door.

"What?" Lily opened the door. And proving him true, there she was, standing at the front. They walked to one of the desks near the front, sitting side by side and glancing at each other with question in their eyes. What would they find out?

"Sit down," McGonagall said strictly as the last person slipped through the doors.

"Now, I understand that many of you would have question to what had occurred a few days ago. I must confess that I have horrid news. Recently, there has been a Death Eater attack in Surrey. I am much sorrowed to say that hundreds of muggles have been killed and terrorized. But the Ministry has gotten to work on that. Do not let it alarm you," then she looked around at them, awkwardly, calculating their reactions.

Don't let it alarm them? How could it not? Lily immediately stared down at the desk, letting the news, in fact, alarm her. _Her _own _family_ lived in Surrey. Had anything happened to them? And even if it hadn't, how could she be sure it wouldn't happen again. Her family was something that couldn't be touched by the wizarding world. For, it would be entirely her fault. That she could not bear to handle.

"Now let's get back to the concept of self-permutation." But Lily didn't pay much attention. And Remus beside her didn't see her trouble. Of this, she was glad.

..........

The day had passed by with tension, not even permitting the new couple to find time as such would a new couple. This meaning activities not suitable for the young ear. But now, however, Lily was lying on top of her covers, not able to find sleep though her eyes did try to flutter close. But even after welcoming the dark, her mind was still awake. She would not be able to sleep, and there would only be one thing to clear her mind.

Lily sighed before jumping out of her bed and heading down the stairs, out of the Common Room. It wasn't something she'd readily admit, for once again, keeping appearances did not allow her to, but it was something she'd gotten accustomed to. If there was one thing Lily Evans enjoyed about the wizarding world, it was the broomsticks. Being able to fly as high as she dared. Though, mind, that was pretty high. If ever Lily had a problem that she could not sleep off, or if she just wanted to escape from the world, she snuck out of the dorms and down to the Quidditch field, and take a broom. And then she'd fly to as high as she could. To no longer have to see the world to which she was sometimes confined.

Lily lightly jogged across the field, letting the dew-traced grass tickle her bare feet. She opened the old splintered door of the shed which held the brooms. Most of them were the ancient Shootingstars. But there was a lovely Comet 260 sitting oh-so innocently by the back. Of course it was not as good as the newly released Cleansweep 7; However, it was rather efficient. She gently picked it up before running back outside of the shed.

With a running start, she jumped atop her broom, and kicked of the ground, going a few feet up. Then she slowly climbed the air, seeing her surroundings slowly fade. When she was as high as she needed to be, she tilted her head back and let the wind whip her hair and touch her face. It was a freeing feeling, slapping her awake and setting escape to her troubles. Lily wasn't known to be athletic in any sense. She was study girl, who devoted her life to grades. No one, not even her best friends (Remus and Alice) knew how much she loved being able to linger above the clouds. And so, she was forced to come out the dead of night to do as such. She stayed motionless for near half an hour as the moon rose higher. But she almost fell of that broom when she felt a touch from behind her. She quickly spun the broom around, looking for the intruder on her moments of peace. Sitting on his Cleansweep was James, his eyebrow raised once more.

"Lily?" Oh goody. Here was an awkward conversation saying hello. At that very moment, Lily didn't feel up to being social.

"What are you doing here?"

So, how was she to answer this? She looked around, trying not to look at him. True, it was a dead giveaway. However, Lily was having a cliché moment.

"Let me guess…" He started, throwing her a smirk. God, how she lov—hated that smirk. "The muggle attack has you scared and you couldn't sleep?"

Stupid mind-reading Potter. But she was worried now. _Remus _was her boyfriend. So why did she feel so different around James? But as a comfort, even when around James, when she thought of her lovely boyfriend, her heart still got the "fuzzies."

"Maybe," she said in a small voice, feeling rather shy, though shy was not in her nature.

"But why here?" And this is where his face twisted from that of one smug to befuddled. Lily Evans? _Flying? _

Lily sighed. What could she answer to this? _Time to spill, Lils._

"I come here almost every night," She confessed, afraid to look at what his expression might be. All that her answer was met with was silence.

"So you're here today to get your mind off of the attack?" He confirmed. She nodded.

"But why are you just…hovering?"

"Because…when I'm up this high—I can just be free of the world? And it's just calming," She explained, staring straight into his eyes, trying to find if he too could understand.

"Why would anyone want to do that?"

"What?" Lily was confused now, trying to understand what in the world he meant. Times came when you really did need to escape.

However, as an answer, he did something she never would have expected. Stretching an arm out, he swung her from her broom to the back of his, her own broom floating lightly to the ground far below them. She screamed, letting her voice waver throughout the entire field. It would be a miracle if no one had heard that. Her heart was thumping as she clung her arms to his stomach, so as not to fall.

"What was that?" She shrieked. But James merely chuckled. He tilted his head back to whisper in her ear.

"I want to teach you about something called _fun_."

Immediately after, he dipped straight down, flying to the ground in an undoubtedly "smashing" turnout. Lily's stomach was left behind her as the wind tore away the scream from her throat, leaving it silent. The wind blasted from around them as they neared closer to the ground. Here the excitement left Lily, placing dread in her stomach instead. But as only Quidditch star James Potter could do, he pulled out of the dive, now heading speedily to the lake.

"You're crazy!" Lily screamed, surprised when laughs came out in the place of angry screeches. He looked back at her.

"Many people do tell me so." And the smirk came back once more onto his face. Oh how she loved that smirk.

With her scarlet locks flying wildly behind her, Lily looked down as they flew over the rippling waters of the Hogwarts lake, black glistening with moonlight. It was breathtaking – something she'd never been able to see whilst walking back and forth during classes. But she hadn't enough time to truly absorb all of nature's beauty. And this was for the fact that James had pulled them off of the broom. Another scream rang out as they fell speedily down to the lake. With a large splash, the cold washed over her, chilling her to the bone. But the water slowly warmed up, which might have resulted from the unsheathed wand she'd seen in James' hand. She hurriedly kicked her legs to rise to the top. James was already there, glasses soaked. He was now laughing at her, and once again, to her shock, she joined him.

"You really are crazy," she giggled, diving back into the water. She hadn't thought to laugh today. But apparently, around James, it was inevitable.

After splashing each other in a vicious water war, Lily was now lying ashore, completely worn out.

"James, I want to sleep here," she whined.

"Ok." Being lazy around Potter really was no good. She scooted closer to him, thumping his chest.

"But we have to go," she whined again. She then realized that she was rather close to him. She repeatedly told herself that it didn't matter, but her rabid heart said otherwise.

"Lily." He whined back, looking up at her.

"Yeah?" And then, he brought his hand to the back of her head, pulling it down.

If heaven was apparently so great, then what was she to call this? Oh yeah. A kiss.

But could heaven be hidden? For this was something that could never show to the public's world. And she knew she's have to keep it as such.


	6. Is That What Love Is?

**Dearest Readers,**

**Hello! This is my next chapter (in my opinion much better than my 2****nd**** chapter!)! Hope you like it!**

**Much love,**

**Brooklynn**

**Disclaimer: All goes to the fabulous J. K. Rowling!**

The sun drifted towards the sky slowly; the crisp English air cooled Lily's cheeks. She sighed, her head swaying slowly up and down to James' calm breaths, filling his chest. Lily smiled, a cool breeze fluttering with her scarlet curls. James grinned in his sleep, his eyes still unopened. His adorable dimples made Lily laugh. Even in his sleep, James Potter was the paragon of attractiveness. She shook her head, standing up slowly.

" Goodbye, James." She murmured, running a pale hand through her messy hair. A melancholy shadow cast over her emerald eyes. She pursed her pink lips, crossing her arms as she left the glistening lake. It was cold, and classes would start soon. Lily let a deep breath escape her lips. This just wouldn't do. Sluggishly, she let the wind carry her away.

" Lily!" Alice said, running towards her, brown hair flying.

Lily sighed, rubbing her arms. " Morning, Alice."

" Where have you been?" She yelled across the field, her blue eyes accusing.

" No where, Ali." Lily said, running up to Alice. " Let's get inside; it's freezing out."

Alice bit her bottom lip, pausing.

" Just spit it out." Lily said, her hands on her hips.

Guilt flashed on Alice's face. " Well, when you didn't return to our dorm last night, I got worried."

" And?" Lily prodded.

" I told Professor McGonagall that you had disappeared and everyone's searching for you!" Alice blurted out, turning bright red.

" Alice!" Lily shrieked, pressing a palm to her forehead.

" What was I supposed to do, Lily?" Alice demanded. " It's a dangerous world out there. For all I knew, you could have been with You-Know-Who!"

Lily nodded, grabbing Alice's wrist. " Let's go!" She ran.

" There they are!" Professor Periwinkle shouted, her wand rose threateningly.

Lily bowed her head, coming to a stop. " I'm so sorry, Professor. I fell asleep outside. I dunno how."

Lily was the picture of remorse, her hair a curtain over her pretty face. Any other teacher would let this go, but Professor Periwinkle was not like the other teachers. She was a well-known British actress and proud of it. She had only began teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year and had found immediate distaste with the students of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe she had used the word intolerable to describe their snotty attitudes. While most teachers adored Lily Evans- teachers pet extraordinaire, Periwinkle despised her.

Students went out of their way to hex her. The marauders were not afraid of her generous detentions. After a while, even natural suck-ups like Lily just began to ignore her. She hated all students, no exceptions- except for, of course, Jane Hallowell, Hogwarts' resident snob.

" Detention, two weeks." Periwinkle snapped, her plump figure jiggling.

Lily nodded, her lips clamped shut as she and Alice walked away.

" Why did you let her do that?" Alice hissed while Lily merely shrugged. " Only McGonagall's allowed to punish you. You are a Gryffindor, after all."

" I dunno." Lily said, her brilliant eyes flashing. " I don't want to get in a rough patch with Professor Periwinkle. I have to pass her class to be an auror."

Alice pursed her lips. " I suppose." And, that was the end of the subject for them.

" Lily!" Remus shouted, running towards them, a blur of motion.

Lily gazed away, her body malfunctioning. They say that love turns you into mush: that your heart starts to beat wildly, that your palms start to sweat, and you feel unsteady. Lily could feel Remus' stare. She wiped her palms nervously on her robes. She fidgeted under his warmth. Was this love? It felt uncomfortable and strange and alien. How could something rumored to be so glorious feel this awkward?

Remus stared at her expectantly, and when she didn't say anything he smiled uncomfortably. " I'm really glad you're okay." He said shyly.

Lily looked up at him, almost peeking through her hair. " I am too."

Alice giggled. "Now that we've established that." She said, grabbing Lily's arm. "We have to get to class."

" Have fun." Remus said, a twinkle in his eye as he lowered his lips to Lily's cheek.

Lily stood speechless as Alice pulled her forward. " Bye!" Alice called back as they hurried forward.

" Wow." Alice remarked once they were both getting ready in their room. " You must be seriously in love to be that stupid."

Lily's head snapped up, almost burning herself on her curling iron. " Shut up, Alice."

Alice giggled, an annoying sound in Lily's confused mind. " Oh please. Don't even try to deny it, Lils. You were practically dead quiet."

Is that what love is- silence? Lily shrugged it off, unplugging the curling iron. "Whatever, Alice. Let's just get to class."

" Fine." Alice said, skipping out of the room. " But, you know I'm right."

Lily ignored her, hurrying down the hall.

" Good morning, class." McGonagall said, her sharp voice echoing through the silent classroom. " Today, we will be learning about ways to detect magic involved in influencing the mind and disguises." The class groaned as McGonagall continued. " Can anyone give me an example?"

Lily's hand shot up in the air as her voice rang clear. " The Imperious curse can take control over a person's mind and body." Surprisingly, Remus felt a bit of pride; his girlfriend was smart. Is that what love is- pride?

" Very well, Miss Evans. The Imperious curse is a very well known example. Now, can anyone explain a way to test this curse?" McGonagall asked, her eyes prying into their minds. " Mr. Potter, would you care to share an idea." She caught as James tried to sneak into the class late.

James cleared his throat, sitting down quietly. " I guess you could just ask them a question that only they would know."

" A good thought, Mr. Potter, but that is not accurate for this curse. Can anyone identify the branch of magic that would be most associated with Potter's answer?" McGonagall shot out.

" Potions." Lily answered. " Specifically, the polyjuice potion, I would assume."

McGonagall nodded. " Correct, 10 points for Gryffindor." Lily didn't bother to even listen to the rest. She already knew all of this of course. She found herself day dreaming during the lesson, not even recognizing the distinct ringing that signified the end of class.

" See you at lunch?" Remus asked, suddenly in front of her.

" Yeah. I'll see you then." She said, flashing a charming smile. Remus had NEWT Care of Magical Creatures while she had NEWT Potions next. As she walked down the hall, she felt the familiar warmth of another human being.

" Hey." He said breathlessly, ruffling his hair.

Lily felt her heart pounding under her warm sweater. The distinct beats rushed as he drew nearer, but it wasn't in the same way that she felt around Remus. " Hello." She repeated, pursing her lips.

" Any particular reason you just left this morning?" He demanded, almost angry with her.

She blinked. " I had class." Lily said blankly. James sighed, his shoulders relaxing.

" So you're not mad at me or anything?" He asked tentatively, a loose laugh escaping from his throat.

" No." Lily shook her head, wincing as she openly lied. " No, I'm not." She said coolly.

James flashed a dazzling smile. "Good. Because, I would hate to be Potions partners with a beautiful, powerful girl that hates me."

Lily could feel his charm reaching out to her. She allowed herself to give a small smile as she found it hard to stay mad at him. " Potions partners?" She repeated a peal of laughter playing on her tongue.

" If you don't mind." He said, fingering her cheek ever so lightly, leaving behind trails of light sparks.

This was wrong. Cheating, flirting, laughing together- it was all wrong. And, yet, she couldn't help but lean towards him as he teased her. There was nothing she could do but giggle as he complimented her. Her automatic response was to return his affection. She had Remus, but she wanted James.

Ignoring the panging in her heart, she stepped back. " No, James. Please stop it." She shook her head.

" Stop what?" He said, confusion evident on his smooth face.

" Charming me." She breathed, her head spinning.

A smirk appeared on his handsome face. " I can't help it. I'm a charming guy."

That cocky attitude brought Lily right back to Earth. James was so wrong. " Well try." She said angrily through gritted teeth.

" So, you are mad at me?" He accused, drawing back a bit.

" Yes, James. I am." She replied coldly, crossing her arms. " Remus is one of your best friends, and I am his girlfriend- not yours. Just stay away from me." And, though she could feel the anger boiling beneath the surface, she knew she loved him. Is that what love is- anger?

James shook his head, frowning. " You don't really want that to happen do you? Lily, I've been head over heels for you since second year, and last night you definitely convinced me you have feelings for me. Don't do this, Lily."

" What a load of bullocks." She hissed, her head pounding. " I have no feelings for you, James. I am in love with Remus. You and I would never work, and I would never want to try. James, don't you get it? I'm with Remus, and I would never fall for a guy like you. You're a selfish, ignorant, obnoxious prat, and I despise you."

Hurt shone through on every surface of James' glorious body. Lily could feel a little crack developing in her heart. She had hurt James Potter. " I'm sorry." She whispered, giving his hand a light squeeze. She tried to display her remorse with her bright eyes.

Like lightening, his confident ease flew back onto his face. " I don't mean to be a prat, Lily." He said, his tone light and feathery. " But, it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me."

Her heart fluttered. How was it that he could see right through her? " I don't need any convincing, Potter." She spat. " Just stay the hell away from me."

" You don't mean that." James said victoriously. " As much as I love Remus, you'll get sick of him eventually. We both know you're as in to me as I am in you. One day, you'll stop pretending, and when you do, I'll be right there waiting for you."

" I. Will. Not." She insisted, her eyes blazing as she stormed off.

***

" Lily?" A short, high-pitched 1st year asked anxiously, tapping her on the shoulder.

Lily whipped around. " Yes?" She asked.

" Professor Periwinkle sent me here to collect you." The 1st year said, handing her a pink sticky note.

" Thank you." Lily murmured, taking the note as the child walked away.

_Miss Evans --_

_Report to my office immediately_

_Following dinner. You're detention_

_Will be served there. If you come _

_Later then 6 o'clock, I will be more_

_Than happy to give you another _

_Week's worth of detention._

_-- Professor Priscilla Periwinkle_

" What is it?" Alice asked, leaning over.

Lily groaned, pressing her palm to her forehead.

" You okay?" Remus asked tentatively, sitting down next to her.

Lily shook her head. " I'm fine. I just have detention with Periwinkle tonight."

" Lily Evans has detention!" Sirius, Remus and James' good friend gasped in mock horror. " What a tragedy!"

The time had flown by since that morning, and Lily had completely forgotten her little run in with Periwinkle. By lunch she had even managed to block the James incident from her mind. Now, at dinner, she absolutely dreaded seeing James and Periwinkle all in the same night.

" I better get to Periwinkle, you guys." Lily said, standing up. " I don't want to be late for detention."

" Bye, Lils!" They chorused as she walked away from the table and towards Professor Periwinkle's cozy office.

" Thank you for joining us, Mrs. Evans." Periwinkle said crisply, motioning towards a large stack of paper. " You and Miss Hallowell will fold each of these papers in half and then stack each of them first in size and then alphabetical order."

It was only then that Lily spotted Jane Hallowell inspecting her nails by the door as Periwinkle left the small office. Surprisingly, her sidekicks, Maddie Kim and Gianna Lane, were nowhere to be found. "Hi, Jane." She said, trying to sound pleasant.

" Hey." Jane replied, sounding bored as ever as she sat down in front of the pile of papers.

Lily sighed. " I guess we should just start?"

" Yeah." Jane said, sounding as if that were the dumbest question in the world. "I'll just let you do the work. I'm only here to see _him_."

Lily stared. " _Him_?"

Jane rolled her eyes. " Duh. I'm so obviously talking about J-"

Speaking of the devil, a creaking was heard through the small room. The door flew open, bringing with it a chill. Standing there, thoroughly soaked and garbed in the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform was, of course, James Potter. " Sorry I'm late." He said, eyes twinkling.

B


	7. So Damn Predictable

_Crap. _Crap crap crap crap crap. This can not be happening. Lily thought. She didn't think that she could handle being in the same room as James Potter. She just might strangle him. No joke, down right strangle him. In front of Professor Periwinkle and everything. It wouldn't make a difference. The old bat already hated her.

He took a seat next to Lily, and Jane seemed more than a little disappointed. She can have him. Lily thought. She decided that she would just concentrate on the papers in front of her. Concentrate on the task at hand. That would be her mantra. Focus on the task at hand. Focus.

That bugger James was making it hard to focus. He hadn't touched his stack of papers and was smirking. He had the nerve to smirk at her! After he had said she would get tired of Remus (which she knew she wouldn't…right?) he had the nerve to smirk at her! Lily was trying as hard as she could to look at him with anymore than her peripheral vision. She knew if she did, if she made eye contact, she would forget why she was mad at him in the first place. Because, for some reason, whenever she looked into those eyes, she lost her train of thought. She lost her focus, and she could only see him. She wasn't going to let that happen.

She forced herself to see Remus in the back of her head, and then she winced at how that had to be forced.

Well, maybe she could talk to him afterward. It's not like he did anything horrible. He was just stating his opinion. There was nothing wrong with that… No. Lily had to stop herself right there. She was making excuses for him in her head and she couldn't do that. Because if she did, she would start forgiving him, which would lead to them talking, which would lead to…, she didn't even want to think of what it would lead to.

Her focusing tactic obviously wasn't working; maybe she would try to be _un_focused. She stared at the wall ahead of her, picking out a nice spot over Periwinkle's head. After a moment or two, her eyes glazed over and her mind drifted. Unfortunately for Lily, she had no control over what her mind drifted to…

In her head, she was with James again on the grounds. The dew was still on the grass and they were just lying there. But, this time, in her mind, there was no Remus. There was no leaving, because there was no need. It was just the two of them and no one else.

Who was she kidding?! She thought, snapping back to reality. That could never happen. But, at least for now, she shouldn't be mad at him. She needed to stay friends with him because if she didn't she just might go insane. He kept her grounded, or at least he tried to.

She ventured out and, after she made eye contact, gave him a smile. He didn't even look surprised. He probably knew that she would forgive him, and was just waiting until she did.

"Students!" Professor Periwinkle's sharp voice cut through the air in the quiet room like a knife. "I need to consult with Professor Dumbledore on something." I expect you to have made progress in the folding of those pages before I get back." With that and a nod of her head, she swept out the door, her purple robes trailing after her.

As soon as she left Jane pulled out a nail file and tuned the other two out.

"So…" James started, swiveling in his seat so he was facing Lily.

"So what?" She asked. She turned herself around so she was sitting on top of the desk. Now she could see him more clearly and she noticed that, for once, his trademark smirk was gone.

"I have to ask. How could you not manage to talk yourself out of detention with Periwinkle? I mean, all the other Professors love you to death and none of them would give you a break?" he queried.

"Well honestly, I think they're scared of her. She does have a bit of an air to her that would make me not want to mess with her at all. The only ones who don't cower away from her are Dumbledore and Dippet." Lily lamented.

"That's because," James answered. "They aren't sissies. Well sometimes I think Dippet is….but that's not the point."

"Haha. Yeah." She replied. Their conversation was flowing, a bit awkwardly, but flowing none the less, up until then. She had run out of things to say and now they were left staring awkwardly at each other.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" he bluntly asked.

"I'm still deciding, but probably." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders."

"Good." He leaned over and caught a loose piece of hair dangling from her face and tucked it behind her ponytail. "I don't like it when your mad at me."

After that affectionate gesture, Lily was on the defensive side, once again, trying to keep Remus in her head. And, once again, failing. "Why would you care?"

"Because you matter to me." He stated, as if it was obvious.

This simple answer had her falling in love all over with him again. "Well then…" was all she could muster. "That's good to know."

Before he could say something Jane walked over. "Tell the old lady that I went to the bathroom if she comes back." She left the room without waiting for confirmation of her request.

"And then there were two…" James muttered under his breath.

"And then there were two…" she repeated.

He walked over and sat next to her on the desk. "I have a question."

His proximity was making it hard to concentrate on her thoughts "What is that?" she managed to get out.

"Why are you so against us being together? What is so horrible about the thought of you and I?" he asked, his voice still barely above a whisper.

It was almost disconcerting to see him actually show his emotions, and it was a question that she never expected to come out of his mouth, for it showed vulnerability, something he and his friends wanted the world to believe didn't exist in their case. "Well…."

He interrupted her. "I want to know if you really have a concrete reason for acting the way you do, or if it's just an idealistic image you've had in you head of you and Remus for so long that you want it to be true."

Lily was speechless. He was just making assumptions, but it hit her hardest when she realized that they were all dead on. He had her pegged and he didn't even realize it.

"That's what I thought." James said in response to the look on her face. It was a look that made it painfully clear his assumptions were correct. She couldn't lie to him anymore. Now she just had to stop lying to herself.

"But I-" she started to say. Her mind was going into overdrive, trying to prove him wrong. It came up with a million points against him and she was ready to let them all out, in the vain attempt at keeping up the façade she had tried so hard to build in the first place. But, before she could get to all this, he cut her off.

"No buts, Lily. Either you want to be with me or you want to be with Remus. You can't have it both ways. It doesn't get any simpler than that."

He was sitting there waiting for an answer. She was having a hard time figuring out which answer was right. Does she listen to her heart or her head? She never could choose. "I can't decide." She finally settled on in one last-ditch attempt at stalling. Of course it didn't work.

"Am I allowed to help you decide?" he asked, moving closer.

"I guess." She replied meekly. It's not like she didn't know what decision he wanted her to make.

"Good." Was all he said. Then he kissed her. It was softer than their other kisses, yet sweeter.

"You are so damn predictable." She chuckled, before leaning in for another kiss.

He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. For once, she didn't think about what was going to happen. All she could think about was him. She remembered when he flew her around, when he was so sweet to her, when they fell asleep in the grass.

Apparently sitting side by side wasn't good enough. James put his hands on her waist and lifted her up so she was sitting on his lap. He sure knew how to make a girl swoon.

There was a knocking sound. Lily was sure it was her brain, flying around in her head, trying to make sense of what was happening.

There it was again, louder this time. _That_ could not be her head.

Only when it came again did she realize it was a knock on the door. Whoever it was, they were clearly growing more agitated because their raps were coming faster and shorter each time.

"Padfoot! Let's go! We're springing you!" Sirius Black's voice came clearly through the door.

"Go away! James hollered, trying to return to Lily, who found this rather amusing and was biting her lip with the effort of containing her laughter.

"Come on mate!" Lily could hear the obnoxious voice of Peter Petticrew. He followed James and Sirius everywhere like a lost puppy dog.

"Fine," James grumbled. "Hold on a sec will ya'!" he called out, louder.

Lily sighed. "I guess you've got to go."

"No…" he answered, with a mischevious grin. "_We've_ got to go."

"They're not _my_ friends! Sirius hates me!" she exclaimed.

James got off the table, helping Lily in the process. "They're not that bad. And Sirius thinks you're okay."

"Oh, well if he thinks I'm okay, then we'll be best friends." She sarcastically quipped.

"Come on," he pleaded. "Do something impulsive for once in your life Lily."

"You know what?" Lily asked after some contemplation. "I _am_ going to got. Just to prove to you that I will." She walked over to the door and opened it haughtily, only to be met with the face of Sirius.

"Evans? In detention?" he asked eyes wide. "No way! The perfect prefect isn't so perfect!" his questioning turned into mockery very quickly.

"Cut it off you bugger!" she snapped, stepping out in the hall.

Sirius snapped to attention as a joke. "Yes ma'am!"

Lily kept looking around. She felt as if Periwinkle would walk around the corner any minute, giving them another two weeks.

"What?" James asked. "Is little Lily scared?"

"No." She lied.

"Liar." Sirius commented knowingly.

And Lily had thought that James was the only one who could see through her.

"You've always been a rotten liar." James told her.

"Um…mates?" Peter, who had been quiet until now, piped up. "Are we gonna go?"

"Oh, right." Sirius drew himself up as if he were in charge. "Come on men…and woman" he corrected himself after a glare form Lily. "We're off!"

He took off, tearing down the hall towards the entrance to the castle grounds.

James and Lily exchanged a glance, and then proceeded to race each other out right behind him. Lily could faintly hear Peter's cries for them to wait behind her. If she could help it, she was leaving all three of them in the dust.


	8. Wasted Efforts

**A/N: Sorry folks, but **_**someone**_**, cough* cough* DANI, kept forgetting/decided not to be committed. So I am forced to take her role! Dun dun duh duh, It'sssss SUPER ADELLA! Yeah—I know. I'm just so cool. But anyways, no offense people (Brooklynn and the evil Clarificus.), but your other chapters made me cry. Cry as in they were well written, but **_**not **_**what I wanted to happen. So let's take thing my way from here…**

_Disclaimer: mine. It's all mine!!! _

_(a few days later, an angry JKRowling and a highly paid lawyer walk up with very complicated papers and sue for a large amount of money, so I go to my trusty time machine back to where I type these fallacies.) _

_NO! SHE'S NOT TELLING THE TRUTH! I mean, I'm not telling the truth, but—I admit it! It's not mine! LIES!_

**Chapter 8**

A sudden, inexplicable, but most of all, _possessed _lapse of judgment. That was the only thing which could explain it. Lily did not understand why she had chosen to sneak into Hogsmeade with the boys, and so, what else was there to do but blame someone else? And who else was there to blame if not for James Potter.

_James Potter. _Oh, how she truly despised that boy. With his annoying smirks, and his blasted messy hair, and his beautiful eyes, and his lovely muscular frame. The hair wasn't really all that bad. It had a nice—

"Hey Lily! Are you coming?"

Oh right. James. _Bad. _

"Where are we going?" Lily grumbled. However, her words were left unheard. And she was left to follow them as they ran up a path to their next destination. The boys' idea of a fun act of "rebellion" was to sneak to Hogsmeade and stare at the latest released brooms. Lily had pined for the Three Broomsticks, but that was when the boys turned around to head to Zonko's. Where were they now? The Shrieking Shack. _Ooh. Scary. _

In truth, Lily despised the Shrieking Shack. Most was due to the horrors she knew it brought Remus.

Remus who was currently in bed at the Hospital Wing because of his lycanthropy. She felt her heart ache in sorrow for the boy's condition. Was it he who asked for this? Was it he who asked for his girlfriend to be a sneaky, lying, tramp?

Lily looked in front of her. The boys were laughing at the absurd ghost stories they were acting out in front of the shack. If they only knew what the place meant, they wouldn't have been able to even smile. Especially not while one of their gang was bedridden and half-conscious. Lily frowned, sickened at the sight in front of her. Boys.

She sighed before turning around and heading back to the secret passageway they had shown her. She wasn't able to be around their joyful presence. She wasn't one to be happy or cheery about being a whore. And that's exactly what she was. What she needed right now was to just leave. They deserved at least that—to not be made to be near her.

Once reaching Honeydukes, all it took was a simple distraction (an earsplitting scream from outside) to, indeed, distract the Honeydukers. She snuck into the storage room behind the counter, immediately falling to the floor as she heard voices reenter the building. She noticed a lot about the room as she cowered on the floor. One thing she noted was that no one had gotten around to sweeping at the back. There were dust bunnies all around. Maybe they were breeding. Dust bunnies could be the next big thing in domestic animals.

Once she reassured herself that no one would enter the back room, she fell once again to the floor, searching for the small dent which would identify the trap door. The minute she found it, she yanked it open and jumped inside the hole, running up the passageway. Lily stopped as soon as it tired her, but that didn't let her run away from her thoughts. And how she wished she could have, but that was against nature.

The present—it was an easy thing to be caught up in. So easy, in fact, that it wasn't until days after that Lily realized her errors. There was always one error of which she knew was present, for rarely was she without error, but she'd been blindsided by a teenager's infatuation. It wasn't until she'd reached her goals that Lily now saw what goals she had set. Not goals to pursue Remus as the individual he was. Remus was a brilliant mind, intellectual and kind, but it wasn't this Remus Lily sought. It was, instead, the prospect of love. Love so strong that it made her feel as if she was worth something because she was more than sure she wasn't, and she was ashamed of it. But the desire, she still held. However, Lily's infidelity had been proved through James the very same day. On one side, she wanted love. But also, Lily wanted excitement and passion. And what was her pitiful life if she wasn't able to have both?

She saw a wall approaching and sulkily climbed up the stairs to that great old ugly statue entrance. She sullenly looked back at where she came from before swiftly climbing back out of the hole. The light met her from the dark as she left the passage. It was oddly symbolic, but she paid no attention to it. She was instead distracted by the statue looking dangerously at her. Gunhilda the really ugly woman with an unseemly bump on her back glared at Lily out of her stone-made eyes as she climbed out. But she looked not back, and not just because she was scared out of her robes. Instead, she stomped full march to the one place she knew was needed: the infirmary. She couldn't play this charade anymore.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Remus greeted cheerily from his bed, his face sickly pale. But color soon came back to his face as he saw her. The worst was the smile. He was so happy, now, to see her, but how would that smile look after their conversation was done? She couldn't even comprehend why anyone would be happy to see her, in the first place.

"Oh, detention's over," she dismissed, trying to get to her point. But detention only made her feel worse. Another tribute to her unfaithfulness; that was all that Professor Periwinkle's detention was. She didn't even know why she submitted to James' lures for a relationship or started to believe every word he had to say. It was nothing but his confidence with every statement, as opposed to her complete uncertainty.

"But…Remus," she was afraid to say what she was about to. Again with the whole, "turn that frown upside down" thing, she would be doing just the opposite. And the saddest thing was, it didn't even rhyme. She made a feeble try not to. She could instead say that she was a very bad person for getting detention in the first place. She could stay with Remus and try to avoid James completely, and everything would work out just fine, but the words came out nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, but—I don't think I can be what you expected. I'm sorry…but it's over." Never mind for that idea. Her eyes watered, but she was determined not to let a tear fall. How blunt could she be? Bluntness was not good. Bluntness was bad. Bluntness was ver—well she just didn't like bluntness. Like when you were cutting. If you had a blunt knife, tomato juice would get everywhere and make your brand new white blouse a complete mess. And if you needed that new blouse for the holiday party your mother's boss was throwing, you were in trouble, and soon you would be forced to go in your sister's hideous pastel dress instead, which was a horror because pastels were no good with red hair.

The color left his face once more. "Lily. I don't expect anything from you…" His tone had a desperate feeling behind it. But not nearly as much as his face, which was already weakened from the horrible night he'd been through. Lily immediately grew from her timidity about the matter. He needed to hear this from her, otherwise, he'd be stuck with a girl who did not deserve him.

"No. You do. You _should. _You should expect someone who loves you as much as they possibly can! I'm sorry, but I—please. I can't do this anymore." She felt tears running down her cheeks now as her throat tightened. How pitiful was this? That was the only word she could think of for herself. Pitiful. She got herself mentally ready for what she'd be facing next. A small tantrum, if she was lucky.

"Okay."

Was that all he had to say? He should be screaming at her. He should be showing signs of sadness. He should be doing _something. _But just "okay?" He should be giving her some sign that…he actually cared. But she knew she was expecting too much. He didn't care. No one cared. She was just a little girl that no one noticed. And she shouldn't have thought more than that.

She ran out of the Hospital Wing, not able to stay there any longer. Out into the dark, she ran to the tree by the Great Lake. Her back hit the tree as she slid down slowly, letting the bark scrape her skin through her thin robes and uniform. But the pain showed dully through her thoughts. Why was it up to her to decide if the two would feel pain or happiness? It wasn't up to her. _Nothing _was up to her, because that's all she was. _Nothing. _What more could you expect from a girl who played with two boys' emotions like a cat with string? It wasn't as though she was aware of how she toyed with their feelings, but she should have had some consciousness of it. Her ambivalence was not their fault, and shouldn't have given consequences which they had to put up with. But even still, she had that ambivalence.

And it was a sad thing, what she expected. She expected of course, to hear any second, James calling out to her, seeing if she was okay. James and Remus were best friends, so any moment, James would be going in to check in on Remus, and Remus would inform him of what had happened. Surely he'd be worried when hearing of her flight from the Hospital Wing, more so than angry at her betrayal to Remus. And without a doubt he'd need to be reassured of her wellbeing. And perhaps, just maybe, he'd take this as a sign that she had chosen him, and he would be glad. He would come out as quick as he could so that they could be together. So what else did Lily do, but wait? Wait to hear her name being called out from the dark.

But he didn't come out. She waited, and she waited, and it was for nothing. She soon started berating herself for such foolishness. Why would James want her? She tried to be the best at everything. Beating others gave her some sadistic sense of accomplishment, but was she truly better than anyone else in the school? There were so many Ravenclaws who showed smarter then her. And she knew much better than to think that she was the prettiest girl in the school, for her friends in Hufflepuff disproved that. And brave? Lily? It was a wonder why she was even put into Gryffindor in the first place. The only reason she had so far proposed was perhaps because she had fooled the Sorting Hat into believing she was what she so desperately wanted to be.

Lily stayed outside, having no record of the time which passed other than the moon with its sluggish progress through the sky. She was alerted only of the coming day when the sun rose, bringing along with it the birds and beasts of the Forbidden forest. It was a pitiful thing—the sun. Working so hard to bring light and life to the world. But at the end of each day, when it was forced to slumber, what came instead but Night. Night with the moon, as night brought crime and the moon brought agony. And the sun could do nothing to stop this until the next day. It was against the laws of physics.

She heard chatter floating out of the hallways to the Great Hall. People had awoken for breakfast, and it would do no good to stay outside where all could see her. She got up from her place by the lake, walking slowly to the open halls along with her deprecation and pestering thoughts. Slowly, she slipped through the walls, blending fairly easily in with the crowd.

There were many laughs in the hallway, much display of happiness. This only brought her anger. Lily was not very emotionally stable, as said by her psychiatrist. Her mini mental psychiatrist who played with those emotions and laughed evilly as she went crazy (for she was undoubtedly, rather crazy). She liked to call him Phillip.

She pressed up against the walls, walking discreetly to the Gryffindor table. But no amount of discreetness could advert James.

"Lily!"

She immediately turned heel, running out of the room. But star chaser James was, of course, faster. He pinned her to the wall, and she considered screaming "rape!" But she wasn't _that _irrational. She looked around worriedly, not looking into his eyes.

"Hi there James," Lily smiled, still not meeting his eyes.

"I don't care what I said to you, get back with Remus."

That was blunt. Humph. Again with the bluntness. She and James truly needed some classes in tact. Perhaps they could have some lessons together. That would provide ample "alone time." She immediately got more serious.

"Well, I never said it was because of what you said." _No need to yell Lily_. It's not like she was trying to be dramatic. Of course not.

"Then get back with him! He's miserable and…"

But she couldn't take anymore. She didn't need to hear how miserable her words made Remus. She didn't need to hear how miserable she made _anyone. _Because she knew that was all she could bring—misery.

"_I am not going to! Just leave me alone._" She hurriedly kicked him in the shin before running of to the Commons Room. She looked behind her and saw him fall back against the wall, holding his shin in pain. More pain?

The Common Room was quiet, as everyone was still down at breakfast. Almost everyone, that is.

Alice was sitting quietly by the couch in front of the fire, looking not very pleasant. This might have shown through her glares.

"Alice? What are you still doing up here?" Lily mopped up her tears, but for no reason as Alice was far too busy staring angrily at the fireplace with her arms crossed and a stubborn look upon her face.

"Nothing. Go away." Alice frowned. Lily rolled her eyes. She knew what was happening. Alice had recently taken to throwing unreasonable tantrums. Lily hadn't an idea why, but she just put up with it. Or atleast, she put up with it as well as Lily would put up with it. She walked over slowly to sit down next to her on the couch. She had a feeling it would take a while.

"What is it _now,_ Alice?"

"_Nothing. _GO AWAY!"

"Look. I am _not _going away. Just tell me what is wrong. And while you're at it, get over yourself!" Though putting on a brave voice, Lily knew better than to think that Alice would not get angry. She scooted a little way away from the girl. Just in case.

"but…but the _Transfiguration test!_ I got an A, and I just, I thought I was going to get higher. But I made the most childish mistake. I was no better than a first-year!" Alice's voice soon fell from angry to disappointed. Upset. Both Lily and Alice (along with _most _of the Marauders) were top of the class, with Outstandings on nearly every paper or assignment. Even the smallest of a bad grade could get them disappointed. Lily, however, had not seen Alice _this _disappointed before. She wasn't very comfortable with what she was going to say next, but she said it anyway.

"Then do better on the next test. You will do better. But no one is feeling sorry for you right now, so get _over _it." If everyone treated Alice like a small pampered child when she was feeling down on something as trivial as a bad grade, she would, in the end, turn out like that. Pretending to be mad for everything so as to get attention. No, she could save that for the bigger things.

"Well yeah." Alice ran her hand through her hair. "Okay." Then she looked up at Lily, a sheepish expression on her face.

"So…what's up with you?"

Lily's feeling of accomplishment for setting Alice straight vanished, as she saw James rush into the Common Room through the Portrait Hole. She quickly ducked under the sofa, taking Alice with her.

"What is it, Lily?" Alice hissed. She didn't like it very much when Lily pulled her places without her consent (though she, herself, did this very much when it came to shopping. Hey, they were girls.) Lily quickly clamped her hand over Alice's mouth.

"I need to go." She whispered quickly as she watched James walk up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She could hear Alice object behind her, but she paid no heed. She ran out of he exit, heading to the one place she'd just left. Through the large crowds of people she pushed past, not giving much care as she heard yells and cries of pain. However, seeing Remus looking upset, she almost stopped. But she kept going; it was best to give him some time for now.

She stopped as she reached the humpbacked statue of Gunhulda of Gorsemoor, still looking ugly as ever.

"Dissendium."

Without a noise, leave for a tiny _woooosh, _the hump opened, letting Lily in and closing as she jumped through. She walked slowly through the passageway, knowing that it would take a while for the Marauders to figure out where she was. So instead she took the time to wonder. Would they even care where she was? She'd broken it off with Remus—he was probably glad she saved him the trouble. And James…he was just shocked that she'd break up with her once chance at love, as no one else would give it to her.

She was aware that she was flooding her self with self-pitying, but she didn't as of that moment, pay too much attention to that. She was too busy with her self-proclaimed depression. The dark of the tunnel did not help with that. And the foreboding echoes of footsteps did not but make her shiver in anxiety. She suddenly realized she'd reached the end of the tunnel when she tripped on the stair leading to Honeydukes.

Climbing slowly up these stairs, she reached the storage room. She stifled her small squeak of surprise as she spied the elderly manager stumble down the stairs. He took a small jar of cockroach clusters back up the stairs, and then, Lily quietly came out. The dust floating around the room crawled up her throat as she crept up the miniature staircase. The store was empty when she entered it, but she heard a small tinkering in the employee's bathroom, which might have explained that. She was disappointed, however, that she wasn't able to be offered some "fresh from the swamp cockroach clusters! Only fifteen sickles a jar!"

Lily left the building slowly, cringing as she heard the door open. Would he notice that she hadn't been there previously? But she made not a show of it. Passing under the small tinkle of a golden bell hanging above the door, she walked outside to the frost-laced grass of Hogsmeade. With a stumble, she headed up the path leading to the Hogfloreas Gardens. She sat down heavily on a bench she found halfway there.

_Yay. More time to think. _

What was James doing right now? Maybe out on the Quidditch field again, looking at the lake from his broom and thinking of her. He would be rather worried, not knowing where she was. Or maybe he was with that Belle girl again because who cared about Lily? Belle had beautiful golden locks, perfect skin, and brilliant blue eyes. Wasn't that everything a guy looked for in a girl? Looks?

Lily had none of these, of course. A dark bunch of scarlet strands—no shine or luxuriousness as would Belle's hair. Her skin so pale and pasty, that's what you got for growing up in Britain, whereas Belle's family was so rich they'd traveled off to Oceania every summer. The list was endless, and she knew this. James knew this. And it was a horrid thing to know. How were some people just born so lucky? Whether it was in looks or riches or even talent, some people were born so very lucky. Why? It wasn't too fair.

Lily suddenly shook herself out of her depressive thoughts. Why care of looks and talent when she could instead think about the appeal in steak and kidney pie? Why eat a pie of steaks and kidneys? Lily liked her kidney just where it was, and she wouldn't appreciate it being torn out of her stomach. So, of course, they had no right to do that to other animals. No matter how good it tasted. And another thing to debate: fireworks. Big lights and loud noises, where was the great excitement? And it was crazy, for people were setting of fireworks right then, in Hogsmeade. Lily heard great _booms! _and saw a show of green lights. Of course, one thing baffled her. Wizards didn't know about Muggle contraptions such as fireworks.

Lily stood up from her place on the wooden bench, running to the direction of the town. Pebbles littered that path, taunting her with promises of tripping. The trees looked down at her calmly as she ran. What was that?

Screams. All she could hear, and she did not appreciate it. Lily looked down at the pandemonium wrecking through Hogsmeade. They shook her, from her head to her insignificant toes.

**A/N: Am I good or what? First funny (I sure do hope so), then romance (again, I do hope so), and **_**now, **_**depressing stuff (I **_**know **_**so)! I am a connoisseur of all genres. When I publish my book in the near or distant future, I will acknowledge you all, not really! **


End file.
